Blindfold
by Chidori95
Summary: Sasuke was sold in an auction. Now nights are filled with ecstasy. But! he Can't touch and can't see. Hating his captor Sasuke doesn't even know that behind this blindfold was everything he never knew and may be he doesn't want to know...
1. Auction

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or any other characters related to anime/manga Naruto._

 _ **Author's Note:** I was reading a manga and it gave me a new idea. I am borrowing it to make a fine narusasu Fiction. The story is much more on the dark side with many more dark and dirty deeds. Deceptions, lies, betrayal, rape, murders you name it... So yeah if you don't have interest in the more dark side it would be better if you don't read it._

 **Beta:** _HeartSNS_

* * *

 _"_ _There is a storm inside my head and it's killing all the flowers."_

 ** _BLINDFOLD_**

 ** _Chapter 01: Auction_**

The dark room was dimly lit other than the stage, which was flooded with blinding light, making it even more prominent. The air itself was buzzing with hidden excitement. Many people, women and men, dressed in dazzling outfits with masks on their faces.

Everyone was looking expectantly at the stage to see the last treasure of the evening. Many people have been waiting for this item to appear from the start. A man was brought out from behind black curtains, led by a chain that was attached to a collar wrapped around his pale column of a neck.

The stage attendants pulled the chained man to the middle of the stage under the blinding light. Once said man was situated in place, he fell to the floor limply and was forced to sit. A soft moan came from the man who appeared to try and move from his position but it was apparent he could not.

"Todays last merchandise is a young Japanese boy. And as you can see he is in his twenties. A fine young man."

'What is this person talking about?' Sasuke's thoughts were blurry. 'Damn! Why won't my body move and why is my body numb? What is happening to me?' He tried to analyze the situation but everything was hazy.

"Look at his smooth skin and his beautiful raven black hair."

'My body! Come on! Move! .' He felt utterly helpless as his body refused to respond. The man speaking slightly touched his chin to show his face.

"And don't forget the shape of his body. We believe that this is something you will rarely find anywhere. And of course his posterior is unused. He has never taken a man before."

He felt his heart clenching in his chest. Shameful! Shameful! Utterly shameful! There was a chain on his neck and he could also feel that he wasn't wearing a single piece of cloth. Two men were holding his arms. He felt like his eyes were burning. 'Stop it already! Don't do this anymore… Please stop.' His mind was screaming but he couldn't lift a finger. The man continued talking.

The two persons who were holding his arms now grabbed his legs and opened them forcefully. 'No! No! No! Don't do this! Stop!' His mind screamed again.

"And after purchasing the item you can directly make sure of it."

"Now the auction will start at 30 million."

His stomach twisted in pain. There was something wrong. Hell! Everything was wrong! He was being sold at an auction! 'Is this a nightmare?' Sweat broke on his body.

"Forty"

"Fifty"

"Sixty"

"Seventy Five"

" Eighty "

"ONE BILLION"

"We are at a bid of one billion. Is there anyone else who would like to bid more? The bid is now one billion."

Sasuke's heart clenched and he felt like he couldn't breathe any more.

"Anyone..?" The auctioneer shouted and suddenly someone said, "Two billion! And in cash." The room went silent.

Sasuke tried to peer at the man's face but like everyone else, his face was hidden by a mask. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was reddish orange. People around the room were whispering. 'He is Kurama...' 'Kurama. Namikaze junior's right hand.' 'It's really him...'

'Who is this person? Who is this Namikaze?' Sasuke thought, his mind still hazy.

The green masked man who had bid the one billion glared and roared in anger, "Kurama you bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?! The deal has already been finalized!".

The person named Kurama ignored the man. He walked to Sasuke, scooped him up bridal style as if Sasuke was light as a feather, turned and began to walk away.

"I asked you a question you bastard! What the hell are you doing? Taking control of this place as you want. We won't allow it! You will pay for it!"

"What did you say?" Kurama stopped but didn't turn around. Kurama hissed out a response,"You won't allow it. Heh..you sure have some guts. It was Namikaze-sama's order to bring this boy to him without an unnecessary fight. But if you wish, I will certainly eliminate all of you." There was something in Kurama's voice that even Sasuke felt a chill down his spine.

Everyone was frozen in their places. Kurama then continued on to walk and left the room gracefully. There was a Crown Majesta waiting for them outside. A person in a black suit stood waiting.

Kurama placed Sasuke in the backseat. After ensuring Sasuke was secured safely, Kurama pulled a black cloth from his pocket and tied it gently over Sasuke's eyes. After this Kurama put his coat over Sasuke's bare form and then stepped back to close the door. From there the ride began to move. Sasuke tried to stay awake, but with the drugs in his system, his body and mind were numb and his senses were hazy. Soon he passed out.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying in a bed. The chains were removed and he was now dressed in a dark blue yukata. His head was hurting like hell. He looked at the surroundings of the unfamiliar place, he slowly remembered the events of the day before.

His brother had suddenly called him to meet up at a local bar midday. He recalled sitting with his brother having a few drinks when he felt that the room appeared to be spinning and he must have passed out. Next thing he recalls is waking up, his body was numb and he was being sold at an auction. He exhaled and inhaled sharply to calm himself. 'What a day!' He thought to himself bitterly.

The a sound of a click startled Sasuke. He clenched the bed sheets in his hands and looked at the door. Someone came in. Sasuke looked at the guy. He had long black hair, very light blue eyes and wearing a grey suit.

"Oh! You are awake." The guy smiled strangely. Sasuke tried to get up but his head was hazy and his body was still numb. "Oh please rest. I am not going to hurt you. By the way this is unexpected. I was surprised at Kurama's sudden movement so I thought that it must be something like this." He stopped and took a step to him. "Who would have thought? All of this for a man?"

"Who are you? Why I am here?" Sasuke ignored the person's earlier comments and tried to ask cooly.

The person smiled again. His eyes were void of emotions calculating Sasuke's expressions. "I am Neji Hyuga. And as to why you are here I also don't have a clear understanding but you can ask these questions to Kurama. Right Kurama? He is under your protection until He himself shows up. Am I right?"

Sasuke gasped. He didn't even realize when the other man had entered the room. It was that orange haired man. Kurama was his name. Sasuke remembered. Kurama bowed a little, "Neji-sama. Why are you here?"

"I was bored and you were acting funny so I thought it would be fun to see what our little fox demon is doing. And see what I found." He pointed toward Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was in a big mess, his gut was telling him. Both Neji and Kurama didn't look like normal people.

"Neji-sama. Please return to state. It's a humble request." Kurama's voice was filled respect.

Neji smiled like a mischievous child and then looked again at Sasuke. "I am not going to do anything so loosen up Kurama. I have no interest in His private life. I was curious to see what was so special about him," Neji nodded at Sasuke, "and now after seeing, I hope to have my chance with him too! I will wait till He is bored and loses interest in this guy, then I will have him, "Neji winked at Sasuke, "all for myself."" Sasuke felt sudden rage.

"Neji-sama. Please." Kurama had a grim expression. Neji looked at Kurama with amusement in his eyes. He fanned his hand in a free manner, "You don't have to look so scary Kurama. But He sure is a cold bastard isn't He. Even you are in love with Him. I'm leaving." With that Neji left.

Sasuke's head was hurting again. He didn't feel like talking but he really needed an explanation. He looked at Kurama. Kurama sighed and came next to him, filled a glass of water and handed it to Sasuke.

"Please drink it. I'll explain the situation." Sasuke seemed suspicious but he took the glass of water. "I don't like to say unnecessary things so I will get straight to the point. Sasuke-sama, you were being sold at an auction. I bought you under Masters order for two billion yen. And now you are His property. So don't act recklessly."

"Property?!" Sasuke spat out as he felt sudden rage. His eyes were glaring daggers now. "Don't joke with me. I am no one's property! Damn it! I'm not a thing you can buy. I am a living human. And to hell with your Master. I'm leaving now!" He tried to stand up to leave but lost his balance. Kurama was quick to catch him. He held both of his arms firmly.

"Please don't make things difficult for yourself." Kurama's voice was cold. It sent a shiver through Sasuke's spine. "You can't leave this place. If you try, you will be killed."

Sasuke's body froze at the word, 'killed?'.

Kurama released Sasuke's arms. "You will stay here. Boss will come soon and at that time don't act foolishly and obey His every command." Sasuke stood silently as Kurama spoke. "I'll take my leave now. Please take rest Sasuke-sama." With that said, Kurama then left.

Sasuke felt mortified. Energy drained, feeling miserable and pathetic, Sasuke fell to his knees, exhausted and felt tears run down his cheeks. He sobbed silently to himself, 'Why nii-san? Why did you do this to me?'

Sasuke trembled thinking of what was going to happen, of what he knew was going to happen. He was going to become the bitch of some unknown person that was apparently his owner. Sasuke began to curse his fate, his brother and HIS OWNER, 'I pray deep down from my heart that one of us dies before He can get me…'

Night slowly passed...

 _ **TBC...**_


	2. Trying to escape

**_Beta: HeartSNS_**

 _"The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep."_

 _ **BLINDFOLD**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Trying to Escape**_

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, the effects of the drugs had wore off. He felt his body relaxed. He blinked in the darkness of the room for a moment and then the events of yesterday played in his mind. All of it was like a nightmare. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. 'So it did happen, it wasn't a dream'. Sasuke's mind continued to process the events of the past day, trying to focus on the times that were fogged in his mind, no thanks to the drugs that were in his system.

The door opened at that moment and Kurama entered the room.

"Good morning. Where will you have your breakfast?" Kurama asked while lifting the curtains from a large window.

Sasuke felt cold. "I want to leave," he said in an icy tone.

Kurman continued speaking as if he didn't hear him."I will tell Hinata to serve your breakfast in the room. You still have some after effects from the previous night. After breakfast, please ask Hinata to give you a tour. After all, you'll be living here from now on." It was so obvious Kurama was telling him indirectly that he can't leave. With that Kurama left.

Sasuke clenched his fists.' Dammit! What am I going to do? There is no way in hell I'm staying here.' He felt his stomach knot.

Just then the door slowly opened and a girl entered the room. Her hair was long and black, pale fair skin and very pale blue cold eyes. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but she was a real beauty. She served him breakfast very quietly. A fine western style breakfast.

She bowed her head, "If you have any other requests, please just use the intercom. I shall take my leave. Please enjoy your meal." Her voice was soft and sweet but her face was void of emotions. She then left the room.

He wasn't feeling hungry before but now his stomach growled on sensing such a delicious smell. Indeed he was starved. He never got to eat anything yesterday and it was noon already.

While eating, Sasuke thought about Kurama, Neji and the servant girl, Hinata. None of them said anything outrageous. Even Kurama called him 'Sasuke-sama' like he was some sort of young master. 'Damn, what the hell is going on? This is so messed up. But I mustn't lose my composure. I have to figure out something,' Sasuke sighed.

After he finished breakfast, he got out of bed and took his tray out of the room. Servant girl was cleaning the carpet. Sasuke was amazed looking at such a spacious and beautifully decorated place. Everything was so artistically placed.

"Sasuke-sama, you should have used the intercom." Hinata swiftly took the tray from him. Sasuke bit his lower lip to cool down himself.

"It was just a tray and I am not a prisoner," He responded bitterly.

"Who said you are a prisoner? You are free to walk around here." It was Kurama.

Sasuke looked at him darkly,"What if I want to leave?"

"You'll need Master's consent," Kurama responded again with that respectful yet irritating tone.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. He knew it was pointless. 'I'll do something on my own. I just have to wait for a good chance before this master comes around.'

"Please come this way. Now that I'm around I'll give you a tour of this condo."

Kurama lead the way. The colour theme was off white and blue: A very refreshing combination. The kitchen was on the left and the counters were of glass and marble.

A glass railing led the way down to an indoor pool that had large glass dividers as walls. By the indoor pool were glass counters leading around a seating area, complete with minibar. The seating area, obviously for entertaining, the theme was off white, black and light blue with splashes of orange shades.

It was so amazing that Sasuke couldn't complain anymore. He had good salary at his job but he could never afford a condo like this ever. It was like heaven. But now he was even more confused. Why would this master keep him in such a luxurious condo? Sasuke sighed and thought to himself, 'No! More importantly I have to escape from here!' He remained determined.

* * *

It has been four days already. Sasuke was done with his all efforts. He was lying on a couch in this spacious lounge staring at the ceiling.

On the second day he tried to escape at night but the moment he tried to open the door, someone grabbed his hand and it was none other than that zombie maid Hinata! He tried to push her away but damn! Who would have thought that the apparent delicate girl was hella strong?! She knew so many karate moves that Sasuke was down in an instant. She paralyzed him with some crazy move, dragged him back to his room and then locked him in till the next morning.

In his second attempt, the moment he stepped out of the door, a gun was pointed on his neck and then he heard Kurama's voice. "Foolish." After that he lost consciousness and found himself waking up the next morning in his bed.

After that he stopped trying. (Actually he tried again and again but he was stopped mercilessly by that demon fox and zombie maid XD)

Sasuke felt annoyed. It felt like they were keeping their eyes on him 24/7. It was frustrating. He hadn't heard any news about his brother at all. He felt helpless, powerless and pitiful. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed out in frustration. As he laid immersed in his own thoughts, he felt a presence beside him. He snapped open his eyes to see the maid standing by him.

"Why are you standing here?" he asked coldly.

"I thought maybe you were feeling unwell." she replied politely.

He glared at her and got up to leave.

"Uh.. Sasuke-sama..." she called out him.

Sasuke stopped and waited, he didn't look back at her nor did he say anything.

She said again in her plain yet polite tone, "Master is coming tomorrow night." Sasuke tensed up at this statement. "So please be prepared," she said and left the lounge.

Sasuke's face flushed red. He felt rage rising within him, ready to burst. He stormed to his room, stomping as he went and shut the door. 'Damn! What the hell was this? She wants me to prepare! Damn! Damn! Damn! Why was this happening?' He didn't wanted to cry but damn those tears never listen and rolled down his pale cheeks. This night was going to be so so long…

* * *

Sasuke woke later than usual the next morning. He never slept this late at home, but he never had reason to have such a restless night. Damn that maid for dropping that bomb on him. Sasuke felt the rush of anxiety upon him as he realized that time was elapsing way to fast.

'No way! I am not going to be that person's bitch!'

As he got up, he thought about Hinata always being at market for groceries around this time and Kurama may be downstairs enjoying wine. 'Even if I have to die I'll escape!' It was his last resolve. With that in mind Sasuke approached the door that lead outside.

"May I ask what you are trying to do?" Sasuke stopped, hand frozen to the door knob, as he recognized the voice.

"I'm leaving!"

"Stop trying already. It's impossible. Even if you go outside. You'll be killed"

"Then I'd rather die than be _His_ fucking bitch," his voice raised a little.

"What is going to become of you is something you have no right to decide. Your every breath, your body, your soul, each and every part of you is now Master's property. Please return to your room." Kurama's voice was now irritated.

"No!" Sasuke bit his lower lip. "I'm not _His_ property. You can't buy a human. It's illegal. I'm going to leave at any..."

"Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if you were sold to someone else? They would have fucked you to death in any room of that hotel right at that time. And you are complaining! Master is kinder than any of those people. You are living in luxury. You don't know the misery you would have faced if…"

"Don't give me this lecture again and again. If _He_ is such a great man, then why is _He_ keeping me like a damn mistress!?"

"You are _His_ property. _He_ has every right to do anything with you. Being man or woman, people die for even a glare from _Him_ and you, Uchiha, are being ridiculous."

"Oh! If _He_ is such a big Harem king, why don't you become _His_ bitch because I have no wish to be fucked by that mother f*****. You go become…"

The next moment Sasuke felt his cheek burning and he was on the floor. He was slapped hard enough to fall and spit blood. He glared daggers at Kurama. Kurama's face was ice cold. Sasuke felt a cold sweat breaking.

"Never talk like this about _Him_. Never utter this shit ever about _**HIM**_. Next time you do, you will never breathe again and I will ensure your brother feels the pain as well! You do anything wrong and I'll cut him in pieces." Kurama pointed his finger on him warningly. His face was red and his eyes burned with anger. Kurama then turned on his heel and left.

Sasuke got up and made his way back to his room in a trance. It was his first time seeing Kurama so furious. He stepped into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His reflection showed a red cheek and split lip. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. 'My brother huh…'

He thought painfully. That was the critical hit. Even if he escaped, his precious brother was at risk of getting killed by these guys. . Sasuke looked at his reflection again. 'My body is the price of Itachi's safety. Wow...what a fair deal I've got.' He felt his throat burning again.

He inhaled deeply, washed his face, left the bathroom and got into his bed. He really needed to rest right now because he knew he probably wasn't getting any sleep tonight…

 _ **TBC...**_


	3. Handcuffs & Blindfold

_**Beta: HeartSNS  
**_

 _"The Marks Humans Leave Are Too Often Scars."_

 ** _BLINDFOLD_**

 ** _Chapter 03: Handcuffs & Blindfold_**

After that brawl with Sasuke, Kurama again came downstairs. He felt guilty about hitting Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in his right state of mind right now and he hit him like that. He sighed in frustration and went back upstairs after making himself a drink.

When he came into the lounge, he saw Hinata, who has just returned from shopping. Kurama took a seat on couch and sipped his drink. Hinata looked his way and Kurama seemed completely lost in his thoughts . She came to the couch and took a seat in front of Kurama. Kurama took notice and straightened his back, "Ma'am".

Hinata tilted her head and smiled, "I told you, right now I'm just a maid."

Kurama bowed his head, "Please pardon me."

She shook her head, "Its fine and leaving that aside, tell me what's wrong? You've been frowning for quite some time."

Kurama sighed, his finger making circles on the mouth of the glass, "I hit him."

Hinata looked surprised, "Hit? But whom?" Then she got the hint, her lips opened a bit to say something but only responded with, "I see." Her face was void of emotions.

Kurama placed the drink on a table and laced his finger together in frustration. "I didn't want to hit Sasuke Sama but he has such a bad mouth. He was saying such rude things about boss so I couldn't help it and I just slapped him." Kurama was feeling guilty. His boss gave him the responsibility of protecting Sasuke and he was the one to harm him.

"You don't have to feel guilty. It's Sasuke's fault for being such a bitch." Hinata's expression was grim.

Kurama felt cold, "But…" he gulped.

"If you have so much time worrying about a piece of shit like him then go and prepare Naruto-san's room." Hinata finished her sentence with her usual soft tone and got up.

"Yes." Kurama pressed his lips together firmly and got up too. Hinata was always a mystery for him. One moment a shy and reserved girl and next moment she was an abusive young mistress as Hyuga's group second in command. He sighed and left for Naruto's room to take a look at it.

Everything was in its place. It was all set but just then his cell went off. Kurama took it out of his pocket and saw the screen. "Boss calling" were the words lighting across the screen, he pressed the accept button and said, "Hello boss."

"Hello Kurama, How are you doing?" It was Naruto's usual voice, soft yet commanding.

"I'm doing good master," said Kurama in a respectful tone.

"Hmmm… and how's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-sama is recovering but he is still emotionally unstable even after one week. His actions and decisions are random," Kurama said again, getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Hinata looked his way and then averted her gaze.

"Hmmm… It's a natural outcome for what he's gone through," said Naruto.

Kurama went quiet for a moment, he thought about his action of hitting Sasuke and Hinata being here but then he couldn't say anything. He heard Naruto talking again, "I'll be there in 2 hours. Prepare everything as I told you before."

"Yes boss." Kurama came out of his thoughts and answered immediately.

Naruto was sharp like always. "Pull yourself together Kurama." With that Naruto cut the call.

Kurama pressed his lips firmly as a habit of composing himself and looked at Hinata. She looked up for a moment, her eyes cold and dead. Kurama felt a shudder down his spine and left to prepare Sasuke.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his mind felt all fuzzy. He looked up at the ceiling with an empty mind and while looking at the unfamiliar ceiling he was forced to remember the events from before.

'Why did I freeze when he said all those things to me?" He turned to the other side and looked at the room with a cold gaze. Right now he hated his brother the most. His brother whom he loved since their mother died and his father married another woman. His brother always acted as his shield. He loved him in the place of both his mother and father; he was the only safe and warm place for him.

He remembered how much he cried when his brother was sent to stay in the dorms. Sasuke always cried at night, hugging his pillow, remembering his mother and brother. Times when he would meet up with his brother afterschool to hide from his parents were the happiest times for Sasuke. And then when Itachi started university, he rented an apartment. It was around the time when Sasuke was in his senior years in school. He told Sasuke to live with him and Sasuke was more than happy to. Both he and his brother worked hard. They didn't indulge in any of those activities persons their age were doing. But even so Sasuke felt fulfilled with Itachi by his side.

Sasuke felt his eyes burning. Itachi was never cruel with him, not even once. He shared everything with him. Even his love life… Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about Izumi… Their cousin who attended the same university and expressed his interest in Itachi. And Sasuke was more than happy, and why wouldn't he be? Izumi was like a mother. Yelling at them for not eating on time or asking Sasuke if he needed any help in his studies.

When Itachi and Izumi got married, Sasuke was a bit afraid that he would become a burden, but he never once felt out of place.

He was so happy when he heard that Izumi was expecting. They celebrated late into night and then Izumi yelled at them. It wasn't so long ago but it felt so were such happy times and now… tears were filling in his eyes.

How could he believe that Itachi deceived him! He just wanted to grab Itachi's collar and ask him directly, 'Did you do this?' If he says yes then he would beat the crap out of him and would never see his face again. Sasuke sobbed. 'Yes he would kill him, if Itachi is really behind all of this.' He wanted to hate Itachi and maybe a part of him did hate him but to forget those years was not easy for him…

Sasuke was crying silently when he heard the sound of the door opening. He quickly rubbed his eyes and then sat up to look. It was Kurama. Sasuke inhaled deeply and looked at him with a cold gaze. Kurama was holding things in his hands. Kurama came near and tossed the articles on the bed. Sasuke eyed items. There were handcuffs, a black piece of cloth and a blue yukata with a silver print. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Wear this," Kurama held up the blue yukata, " and when master comes I'll come and put the blindfold and cuffs on you," Kurama said and turned when Sasuke took the things and threw them at Kurama.

Kurama turned to look back at Sasuke, his lips pressed firmly.

"I will not wear this no matter what you do or say." Sasuke looked enraged.

Kurama looked his way and sighed. He strode towards Sasuke and took a pistol out of his suit pocket, then pointed it on Sasuke's temple. "If you don't do it I'll put a hole through your thick skull Sasuke-sama or would you like it more if I dislocate each and every bone in your body?" Sasuke shuddered at the coldness, sweat breaking on his pale skin. He bowed his head, biting furiously at his lips. Kurama sighed inwardly and left to have a drink to relax him.

After Kurama left Sasuke's eyes teared up again on his helpless situation. He put on the yukata with a heavy heart and came out of his room. Hinata looked at him in a strange way then again busied herself with kitchen's errands.

Sasuke tried to compose himself and looked down from the railing watching as Kurama was sipping his drink in a free like manner. Sasuke felt bitterness filling him, he turned and returned to his room. Sasuke walked into the room and stood near the huge window. He felt like a bird in a cage, his heart felt cold and it felt difficult to breath. He quickly loosened the curtains and the room was again cold and dark, the only sound in the room was of the clock's tick-tock.

* * *

It was dark outside when Kurama barged into the room. Sasuke's expression darkened as he stood up. Kurama looked down at the carpet, the handcuffs and blindfold still laying there. He kneeled down, scooped up the articles into his hands and stalked to Sasuke.

Kurama silently tied the blindfold over his eyes and snapped the handcuffs onto Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke didn't resist. He could feel Kurama's cold touch and he hated it.

He then heard Kurama's cold voice. "Boss will be here shortly and these handcuffs are state of the art sex toys, so wearing them all night won't hurt."

Before Kurama could exit through the door he heard Sasuke saying in a bitter tone, "Is this really necessary to put on the blindfold? Is He really so bad looking that He needs to hide His appearance?"

Kurama stopped and looked at the door knob, "No, He is so good looking that you'll fall for Him after just one glance."

Sasuke heard the sound of a closing door and didn't know if Kurama was serious or just taunting him.

Kurama heard the voice of chimes and he quickly got up to receive him at the door. When he got there Naruto had already taken of his shoes and was in the standing in the doorway. Kurama quickly rushed over and greeted Naruto. Naruto greeted Kurama in his usual tone. He took off his coat, handed it to Kurama and moved his way to the lounge. Kurama hurriedly went into the kitchen, prepared a drink and took it to Naruto. Naruto took it and sipped while looking at the surrounding area in a sharp gaze.

"Where is the maid?" he asked.

Kurama held his breath, "She is out for some errands."

Naruto wasn't looking his way as he just nodded in reply. Naruto gulped the whole drink and placed the glass down. Kurama sighed in relief inwardly. Naruto got up, "I'm going to the room…Do not disturb me no matter what." Naruto left and Kurama just bowed his head.

When Naruto left the lounge, Kurama pressed his lips firmly and clenched his fists. 'How was he was supposed to tell boss about Hinata?'

 ** _TBC..._**


	4. Him & his past

**_Beta: HeartSNS_**

 _"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."_

 ** _BLINDFOLD_**

 _ **Chapter 04: Him & His Past**_

Once he was in the room, he inhaled deeply and looked at where Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the bed like a statue. Naruto held his breath and looked at the person. He felt like it was a dream to see Sasuke again this close and it felt that if he were to breathe, Sasuke would disappear. He was slow to reach the bedside and then he gently sat on the bed in front of Sasuke. The bed creaked a bit under his weight.

And then he just looked at him. Those raven hairs, that fair skin and that posture. Naruto inhaled deeply to remind himself of the fact that Sasuke might hate him right now and maybe he deserved it, but still he wanted to touch to make sure that this wasn't a hallucination. Naruto's eyes sharply searched every part of Sasuke's figure before narrowing his eyes on the cut lip.

He didn't even want to know the exact situation well, because, it repeated in his mind like a film. 'Sasuke trying to do something stupid and actually dared to make Kurama mad and then slap!' Oww.. He looked at the cut, 'It must have hurt'. He brought his finger near the lip to touch the cut but Sasuke quickly shuffled away. Naruto looked at him quietly. Sasuke was like in a trance but once Naruto came near, he snapped.

Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't even dare touch me you scumbag. I'm not one of your sluts you can't…" Before he could say anything more, Naruto pushed him down suddenly, grabbed his face with his one hand, secured Sasuke's cuffed hands above Sasuke's head with his other hand and then captured his lips. Due to the sudden shock, Sasuke's lips parted so Naruto slid his wet tongue into Sasuke's mouth, curling and taking his breath away. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath and he couldn't even breathe past Naruto playing with his tongue.

Naruto's teeth were scrapping Sasuke's lips, biting them and sucking them until they were swollen. Sasuke gasped for air but Naruto again slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, mingling with Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke tried to get Naruto off him but he couldn't because of Naruto's strong hold and his weight on Sasuke's body. Tears were shimmering in his eyes now because of lack of oxygen so he retorted to his last resort and bit hard on Naruto's tongue. But Naruto didn't even flinch and instead of playing with his tongue, he started to suck Sasuke's tongue and Sasuke was tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His body and mind both were going numb due to this wild kiss and when he felt like he was going to pass out, Naruto broke the kiss while still holding his cuffed wrists.

Sasuke's breath was labored and he started coughing, trying to take in deep breaths to calm his breathing. His blood practically boiled because he heard the soft chuckle of his captor.

"You look so obviously delicious like this you know. I bet you never knew you could moan like that into a kiss." Sasuke's breath caught. 'When the hell did I moan? In the middle of that kiss my mind stopped working due to lack of air and maybe I did make some noise but moaning was out of question.'

Sasuke face caught fire and he barked, "Stop spewing nonsense. You are a fag. Get off me you faggot." Sasuke yelled at him trying to get away from under him but Naruto's hands and grip was firm as iron.

"Yell as loud you want. No one will come to your rescue," Naruto said while smirking and again attacked Sasuke's lips but this time he also undid Sasuke's obi with his free hand. Sasuke wiggled and tried to get away but it was impossible. He gasped when he felt air directly on his skin. Sasuke nibbled at his lower lip and cursed Kurama when he felt his front fully exposed to his captor. Thanks to that bastard there was not even one boxer to wear and the worst part was his own body reaction, because his manhood was twitching now. Sasuke's face burned with shame.

Naruto was sitting between his legs so he couldn't close them to hide it so he just turned his head to the side. Naruto smirked at this reaction, 'Same as before,' he thought and then settled his knees between Sasuke's thighs and then hovered over him. He just stared for a bit at Sasuke's naked body lying underneath him, waiting to be devoured by him.

"You are a freak! Let go of me. Can't you see I'm a man?" Sasuke hissed again. His voice was icy. Naruto smiled and then he cupped Sasuke's twitching member with his free hand. Sasuke gasped and writhed.

Naruto leaned on Sasuke and then whispered hotly in his ear, "Then you are freak too Sasuke, because your body is already reacting too much." Sasuke went still for a second.

Naruto took advantage and his tongue curled against Sasuke's earlobe, sucking on it. Sasuke writhed and tried weakly to get away. Naruto smirked and softly stroked Sasuke's tip and nipped at the shell of Sasuke's ear making him jump and moan quietly. Naruto licked again at the bite mark and sucked gently this time. He then moved his lips to Sasuke's throat, sucking and nibbling all the way down to Sasuke's collar bone. He licked there hotly for a moment and then sucked gently, scraping his teeth over the now forming bruise.

Sasuke pursed his lips to not to let his voice escape, his body was betraying him. He hated this touch but his body obviously loved it, making him tensed and flustered.

Naruto's hand traveled from Sasuke's groin up to his chest, brushing his fingertips on Sasuke's nipples while sucking on Sasuke's throat again to leave a hickey. Sasuke's body quivered and Naruto smirked knowingly. He leaned his mouth to Sasuke's nipple, his tongue swirling on it, making wet noises while he tweaked the other with his finger making Sasuke shudder and panting for air. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's nipple not stopping his fingers to tease him and then said in a low seductive yet mocking tone, "Are you sure you are straight as they stated at auction?"

Sasuke's nibbled at his lower lip, suppressing his voice. Naruto returned to kiss his body and suck at various spots and leaving bite marks. Naruto kissed down the middle of Sasuke's chest, his abs and then down to his navel all the while touching Sasuke's body with his free hand.

Naruto ran his hands on Sasuke's sides and suddenly he cupped Sasuke's manhood again. Sasuke gasped and his toes curled on the feeling of a rough hand of a man on his private part so intimately. Naruto stroked him a bit roughly and Sasuke's body twisted with the building of pleasure going through his body. And just when he thought he was about to go over the edge, Naruto stopped. Sasuke heard sound of bottle opening and then he shivered feeling the coldness of lotion.

Sasuke's body tensed on this advancement and he knew what was going to happen. The moment Naruto entered a finger in his entrance and thrust it into his body, Sasuke couldn't hold any more. His body shuddered and he came on his stomach. He was panting but Naruto didn't stop. He kept thrusting his finger and sucking again on his nipples. Stimulation was too much and Sasuke's cock was coming to life again. "Stop it. Stop putting your fingers there. Get off me." Sasuke voice was hoarse.

Naruto stopped for a moment and then pushed in two fingers, making Sasuke gasp. "I don't want it to hurt for me. I'm not doing it for you." He repeated the assault ignoring Sasuke's cursing.

Once he was loosened up and his cock fully hard, he was pulled into Naruto's lap, his legs on either side of him. An alarm went off in Sasuke's mind. He knew what was coming next so he wiggled and tried to get away, but Naruto held him firmly. Then Sasuke felt him pushing against him. Once Naruto slid inside him, Sasuke bit on his lip, stifling his yell of pain as he squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold. Some tears trickled down and others were absorbed in the blindfold.

Naruto didn't wait and started pounding inside Sasuke. Sasuke writhed and his legs tensed around him. His mind was fuzzy and almost all rational thoughts disappeared. Naruto heard Sasuke moaning loudly and whimpering. Naruto hit at the sweet spot and Sasuke gasped for air and arched his back. Naruto's member was now pulsing, ready to explode. He hit that spot again and again and Sasuke felt his insides twisting with pleasure as he came. Naruto growled deep in his throat and came hard. Sasuke arched his back as warm fluid filled inside of him and then both of them slumped into the mattress, breathing heavily.

Naruto slid out of him and then sighed. Sasuke felt like passing out. He wanted to say to him, 'are you satisfied now?' After defiling him like this, would he free him? But his body was aching, his senses were numb and soon he passed out.

* * *

Naruto evened his breathing and then looked at Sasuke, he was asleep now. His fingers threaded through his hairs and he looked at his back. He shook his head and got up. He couldn't cuddle here with him and that hurt him. He got up and looked at Sasuke again. He wanted so badly to just go back to bed with him, to hug him and to kiss him and when he got up, wash him and then murmur sweet words to him, but he couldn't!

They were from different worlds and he wasn't going to tell Sasuke his identity at any cost. No matter how much he or Sasuke were going to suffer, he couldn't. And then when things calm down, he will free him and then Sasuke could happily return to his normal life. Naruto laughed bitterly, even thinking about this was ridiculous! Nothing can go back to the way it was!

He went into the bathroom and walked over to shower case, turning on the water. It shot out from the shower-head and slowly turned warm enough to step in.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him and hot water rained down on him. He threaded his fingers through his hairs and a memory flashed in his mind.

 _"Stop cuddling. It's hot," Sasuke said in an irritated tone. But Naruto snuggled close from behind and nuzzled in his neck._

 _"Don't care! I love cuddling," Naruto said pouting._

 _"We are guys you idiot and what if oni comes back?" Sasuke said again but he also placed his hand over Naruto's._

 _"We are guys, but we are lovers too and lovers cuddle you idiot and besides your oni isn't coming back from his date until evening. Let me cuddle," Naruto said again huffing and pouting._

 _Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto's side, letting Naruto's head rest on his arm and then hugging him gently, "Fine but shut up and don't speak," Sasuke said softly kissing his forehead._

 _Naruto chuckled but didn't say anything. He just hugged Sasuke back, dropped kisses on his chest and throat every so often until he fell asleep in Sasuke's arms._

Naruto rubbed his face and there were tears in his eyes. He nibbled his lower lip and came out of shower dressing up. He looked at Sasuke and then rushed out of room, shutting the door behind him.

 _ **TBC...**_


	5. Leon

_**Beta: HeartSNS**_

 _"Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water."_

 ** _BLINDFOLD_**

 _ **Chapter 05: Leon**_

After coming out of the bedroom, Naruto headed to downstairs to make a drink. It was dark and quiet at this hour of night; Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the wall clock. It was 3 in the morning. He let out a frustrated sigh, gulped half of his drink and looked at the clear liquid. He clenched his teeth painfully; he was already regretting what he did to Sasuke.

Sasuke's limp and lifeless body flashed in his mind and he whimpered inwardly. He gulped the remaining liquid in the glass and then walked to the large glass wall and looked out. What was the difference between him and _those_ people? They hated him and did that to him but he loved Sasuke and still hurt him like that. Wasn't he even worse than _them_?

Naruto looked at the beautiful night view with a pained face; he wasn't the same person as before. He wasn't the person whom Sasuke loved so dearly. He was just a hollow person now and what he did to Sasuke could lead to his destruction too. Naruto bit his lips furiously, 'WHY? WHY? WHY? Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I have to lose everything?'

He lost his sanity a long time ago. His innocence, his smile, his love, his mother, his childhood and his freedom; everything was snatched away from him! And when he saw Sasuke today, he couldn't stop himself from embracing him! He wanted to just forget everything if only just for a while! He wanted to live in the past once more. He just wanted to feel that old warmth of Sasuke, he wanted to inhale his fresh and clean scent instead of blood and gunpowder. He wanted to feel ALIVE.

He wanted to breathe, he wanted to taste the freedom, he wanted to feel the warmth of a human, and he wanted to feel his heart beating with excitement. Naruto looked at his reflection, dead eyes with a stoic face which held no expressions. He touched his reflection. _Who was this person?_ Eyes appear dead, was it him? He looked like a corpse with such a lifeless expression. He trembled slightly and stumbled away. He hated mirrors because they showed him that he was no longer alive.

He turned his back and tried to calm down, taking a wine bottle out of the cabinet and gulping down the liquid. It burnt his throat but he kept drinking trying to focus on the bittersweet taste and burning.

His thoughts came back to Sasuke, when he saw him sitting on the bed, he just wanted to hide in Sasuke's arms and cry hard, he wanted to tell him everything; he wanted Sasuke to tell him that he still loved Naruto as much as Naruto loved him. But it wasn't possible! He wasn't a teenager! Hell he wasn't himself anymore! He was just a broken person, shattered in so many pieces that he himself could no longer remember his past self.

When Sasuke stumbled away from him, something snapped in him. He came back into bitter reality. Sasuke was no longer his lover, he was no longer the Naruto Sasuke loved. It was all in past and with this, realization hit him again! Sasuke no longer loved him, he wasn't _the_ Naruto anymore. He was a rising politician, CEO of the biggest electronics company of Japan and a blood thirsty Leon of the underworld. He was everything but no longer Naruto Uzumaki, he was a Namikaze!

He sighed miserably. He knew he had to let go of Sasuke once he knew who pulled this stunt to harm Sasuke. He didn't have any leads about Itachi or his wife either. He needed to figure out soon who knew about Sasuke, find that person, finish him so Sasuke and his family could go back to their lives. He kept drinking and the bottle was empty when he heard Kurama's voice.

"Boss."

Naruto turned to Kurama. Kurama looked at Naruto, mysterious piercing blue cold eyes, his unbuttoned shirt showing his beautiful lean yet muscular tan body and damp golden locks, with the moonlight he looked like a lion. Fierce, strong and dangerously beautiful… For him Naruto was more like a little brother but he knew Naruto was no longer the same person. Kurama just held back and looked at that person from afar with an ache in his heart for being so helpless when he needed him.

Naruto took long strides and in a flash he was in front of Kurama with his cold eyes calculating him. Kurama felt his throat going dry when Naruto asked in his usual calm tone, "You hit him?" It wasn't a question and Kurama felt he couldn't breathe.

The next moment Naruto punched his face so hard that he went flying onto the glass table breaking it into pieces. Kurama let a hiss pass his clenched teeth as he could feel the broken glass piercing into his skin. Naruto just stared at him with coldness and strode towards him, "Don't _ever touch_ what's mine Kurama or _I will_ break all the joints in your fingers."

Kurama got up like nothing happened and just bowed his head. "Please forgive me Master."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge him and just stared at the broken glass and blood, "Now you have made such a mess. Call the maid to clear this mess and bring the medical box."

Kurama flinched on the word 'maid' and tried to say calmly, "Boss, I'll clean the mess right away."

Naruto stared at him, "Call the maid, this is what she is paid for and just bring me the medical box... _now go_!"

Kurama pursed his lips together and sighed inwardly, here it comes.

He rang the bell of the intercom and spoke, "Come down stairs." He sighed. Naruto took a seat on the couch looking at the water with a stoic expression. Kurama just shook his head and went into the swim change room by the wine counter. He took the medical box out of the cabinet and when he came out of the room he saw Hinata standing near the pool facing Naruto wearing a nightgown. He dragged his feet to Naruto's side.

Naruto looked at him coldly and said bitterly, "Well what do we have here Kurama? Would you mind explaining?"

"Boss... actually…" Kurama felt a lump in his throat and Hinata cut him off. "It was my idea. I told him not to tell you," Hinata said while fidgeting like a teenager girl and closing the distance between her and Naruto and sitting beside him.

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows and gestured Kurama to come near. Kurama walked and took a seat on couch, handed Naruto the medical box and sat there stiffly.

"Why?" Naruto asked Hinata in a cold voice while opening the medical box.

Hinata played with the hem of her gown and responded, "I wanted to meet the person you took so much trouble for. After Ino-san died you never took any interest in anyone so I wanted to meet the person."

Naruto nodded while tending to Kurama's wounds. "Then after meeting him, you should have returned. It doesn't suit your status to be here working as a mere maid," Naruto said.

Hinata tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear timidly and said again, "Are you mad that I'm working as a maid or because I'm here close to him?"

Naruto clenched his teeth. He finished cleaning Kurama's wounds, bandaged him and turned to Hinata, "Well it's both. If your father were to know what you are doing here it will create problems for me and second, I don't trust anyone other than Kurama to be near Sasuke."

Kurama got up, took the medical box and swiftly returned to the change room. Hinata's beautiful face distorted, "You are saying you don't trust your fiancée but trust a mere servant?"

"Kurama isn't just a _mere servant_! He is a part of the family and you are not my fiancée, I never agreed to that," Naruto said bitterly. Kurama stayed inside the change room but he could clearly hear them.

"But you need a wife to support you politically and also as a Yakuza too. You'll have to marry eventually. Why not me then?" Hinata asked desperately.

Naruto just sighed inwardly 'this isn't going anywhere', "We will talk about this later Hinata for now get up and pack your belongings. We are leaving in 15 minutes."

Hinata pursed her lips and got up fuming. When she was up Kurama came out of the room.

"I'm sorry Boss but mistress..."

Naruto cut Kurama off. "It's OK. I know she is what she looks like. It's not your fault but bring that maid back I assigned and take care of Sasuke. Also update me about every single and minor information related to Sasuke's brother."

Kurama nodded,"Boss about that…" Kurama proceeded to tell Naruto what his men told him yesterday and Naruto frowned. Just then he heard Hinata call from upstairs, "I'm ready."

Naruto nodded to Kurama, "I want you to confirm it and be quick about this." Kurama nodded and they went upstairs.

After Naruto left Kurama came back into Sasuke bedroom, thick smells hit his nostrils and he felt blush creeping on his cheeks but he composed himself. Kurama removed Sasuke's bondings and fixed his kimono before leaving the room to allow Sasuke to tend to himself when he woke.

 _ **TBC...**_


	6. Obsession

**A/N: guys for such a long break but not my fault I was in writer block. I had the idea but couldn't write it. So have fun and give reviews.  
****I explained a bit about Hinata and this chapters lacks a bit of actual interaction between MC's but still it's an important part for the further story. **

* * *

_**"Nobody should have to choose between a cold heart and a dead heart."**_

Once they were inside Lamborghini Hinata slipped up her cute, shy girl mask, "Are you mad?" She asked once they turned the corner or parking and were on the main road.

"Take us straight to Hyuga estates." Naruto was looking outside of the window and even after Hinata's attempt to ask him the obvious he completely ignored her and gave driver orders.

On this harsh treatment a sick thrill passed through Hinata's spine. Naruto was pissed off and the excitement of getting an emotion out of Naruto was something else for her.

"Naruto? Please don't ignore me." She said again almost whining while fidgeting with the long strands of her silky black hairs.

"We will talk about it once we are in estates." Naruto said in his smooth yet emotionless tone without sparing a glance toward her and Hinata just clenched her fists and looked down, her short strands making a veil on her eyes. There was a heavy tension in the air. Hinata gritted her teeth. She absolutely hated it! The feeling of being ignored by this person. The feeling of being nonexistent to this person was eating her heart and soul. Making her turn into a person she didn't even know herself. For the rest of the ride Naruto stared out of the window and Hinata kept peeking time to time to look at him.

Once they were in estates. Naruto got out of the car and Hinata followed quickly after him. Once they were in the hallway Naruto stopped and turned toward her. "I think this place is good enough to talk." Hinata narrowed her gaze and then idly looked at the wall shrugging, giving him the signal that she didn't have any problem with it.

"Good" Naruto shook his head. He seemed satisfied by her answer. "Would you like to explain you unwanted presence there?" Hinata winced at the cold stare and icy words.

"I just wanted to see the person who caught your interest." She said while fidgeting and then gazed at him with teary eyes. "I didn't know until tonight that you had... _those_ kind of interests in him." She said while blushing a bit and trying to accuse him.

Naruto looked at her with a cold gaze. How this girl managed to blush. It was a mystery and not to mention her innocent act. It pissed him off. "You are not a little girl Hinata Hyuga! You were there for all those days and you knew why _he_ was brought there! So don't play those games with me."

Hinata pursed her lips and then when she looked at Naruto again, her pale icy eyes lost all of previous innocence and only bitterness reside there. "So you are telling me that you've suddenly changed your interest now Naruto. Why did you do it with him?! You've never touched a women since Ino! Then why now? Why Him? All night I could hear his and your moans!" She almost shouted at him. Her face red and enraged and she shamelessly ignored her previous statements of being ignorant to all situation. Seriously what was wrong with this girl!

"Is it really any of your business who I fuck Hinata? I don't think so." Naruto slammed his palmed on her left side and trapped her. Hinata flinched on the impact but her gaze was unwavering.

"How could you say this? I love you! I've loved you for all those years!" She said in a trembling voice and teary eyes. So she was again in her maiden mode. Naruto thought bitterly.

"And I rejected you thousand times! What are we Hinata? Teenagers? No! I'm a politician and you are a mistress of underworld's most influencing family! Stop behaving like a spoiled princess! I'm not going to marry again and I don't have time for casual fucks!" His words were bitter but Hinata's mind got stuck.

"What about Sasuke? If you don't have time for casual fucks why did you had sex with him?" On Hinata's accusation Naruto want to just strangle her delicate pale neck. But he wasn't going to kill her, it wasn't his he leaned back and looked at her with blankness again.

"I'm not answerable to you Hinata." He turned to leave but Hinata's eyes were wide and then she screeched loudly.

"I should have killed that fag! I should've took his life when he tried to escape! I should've gave him poison and finished his pathetic…!" Before she could say more. She was slammed hard into the wall." Screw the policies' Naruto mentally screamed. He gripped her throat and increased the pressure. Her face got red and only strangled sounds could be heard but she didn't try to remove his death grip. She only trembled with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Say. This. Again. _Or_ I won't be responsible for what happens next." His words were venomous and bitter. He released his grip and Hinata collapsed on the floor while leaning back on the wall. Naruto took long strides and in a split second he was out of the house.

Hinata sat there looking on the path Naruto just went out and slowly traced her aching neck with her fingers. She was panting and trembling and her cheeks were flushed like she just had the sex. Hinata slowly traveled her hand between her legs and touched the wet fabric of her panties. The exhilarating sensation of Naruto's hard grip on her neck. She slipped her fingers inside the thin fabric and slowly rubbed her clit and moaned. His smell, his touch, his breath, his heat. It was driving her crazy. It wasn't mere love she had for him. It was an unhealthy obsession. She closed her eyes to the obvious bliss she felt while tracing the aching bruised skin.

She thought about the first time she saw Naruto. Who looked so lost and anxious while his father Minato Namikaze introduced his son to others. She liked him instantly and well she wasn't the only one. Girls and women flocked around the younger Namikaze master. But the pained look Naruto's eyes had wasn't hidden from Hinata. May be because she was looking at him so intently. But once she scored a moment _alone_ with him finally she asked him. _"Are you sad?"  
_  
 _Maybe the question was a bit blunt for others but Naruto just smiled halfheartedly, "Aww you noticed."_

It was almost like he wanted to hide away his pain and express it at the same time. And then Naruto tried to avoid giving her the answer by waving her hand and saying that nothing was wrong and he just felt nervous. Hinata knew he was lying but she didn't complained and just let it drop. They talked, exchanged information and laughed too, mostly Naruto pretending to laugh and Hinata giving a small smile to not ruin the facade. They drank some alcoholic drinks too. Well Naruto was technically 18 and even if Hinata was 16 who cared about small stuff. They weren't commoners. They were quites tipsy but Hinata could clearly remember all th details of their rough make out. It seemed like Naruto was forcing himself but even so she didn't stopped him Almost taking advantage of his weak moment. And once they were over she looked at the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen and reality hit her bad. She fell for him. She felt jealoused of the person who caused the boy to look so alone. Who caused him to look sickly despite his tanned skin. Who made him look like a walking dead with a pained expressions. She should have felt bad about those expressions once the made out but she couldn't. She was fascinated by him.

She slipped one finger inside her wet cavern and arched her back. She bit back a moan and panted. "Mistress." She tilted her head to the source of the smooth voice. She stopped the wild movement of her fingers and looked at her butler Deidara.

"T-Take me back to my room." She said while she twisted her fingers inside and traced the red bruises on her neck. Deidara bowed and took her bridal style while she panted. Once he placed her gently on the bed Hinata took off her floral one piece dress and narrowed her gaze on Deidara.

"We are doing it. Take off your pants." She said coldly even though she was flushed. Deidara nodded and took off his pants and then climbed on the bed. Hinata shut her eyes and chanted Naruto's name over and over again and again while Deidara licked and shoved his tongue inside her. "Strangle me Deidara and then fuck me hard." Hinata said in a raspy voice barely opening her eyes with a glazed look in her eyes.

Deidara hesitated but then complied with her _request_. And well it wasn't first time she asked something like that. And it wasn't first time she was moaning Naruto's name again and again while he rammed inside her and suckled her nipples. While he nipped and licked her, she would arched like a bow and cry _his._ But Deidara never complained, because he wasn't Hinata's boyfriend or even a sex friend. He was just her servant and the only reason Hinata chose him from all others was his blonde hairs and a bit tanned skin, which he loathed now. But it didn't mattered anymore. This burning which he felt in his heart was never going to be fulfilled. The only thing he could touch and feel was this women's fair creamy burning skin. Once her heat was sated he was excused. He came back into his room and took a cold shower and then looked into the mirror. Long blond hairs, tan skin and blue lenses. He wanted to smash his reflection but it wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked. Room was dark but not darker than the feeling he felt which came rushing in a split second. He had sex with _Him_. Sasuke looked at his wrists, cuffs were removed and just slight marks were there. His head throbbed and he rubbed his temples. And when he was trying to compose himself. He felt _it_. He felt like all the blood rushing to his face and trembled with embarrassment and anger. His eyes stung but he refused to cry. After a successful try to compose himself he got out of bed. He almost fell on the throbbing pain in his hips but limped toward the bathroom and trying not to spill the fluids while they seeped out of his entrance.

Once he was inside the bathroom he got into the shower and didn't wait until the water got warm. He hissed on the icy water but once the water got warm he felt his sore and aching body relax. He scrubbed his body until it became red and then cleaned thoroughly while cursing and wincing. Once he felt cleaned, as clean as you can get after being raped, he got out of the shower. But stopped in his tracks when he saw his reflection and stumbled away from the mirror. He traced his trembling finger on the marks spread on his pale skin. His breathing became labored and a sinking feeling made his stomach churn.

 _Naruto suddenly straddled him and grinned and Sasuke immediately narrowed his eyes. "Dobe."_

 _Whenever Naruto grinned like a fool it was never a good sign. "Sasuke I'm your boyfriend right?"_

 _"…Yes?" He arched his eyebrow in a questioning manner while he ran his fingers on his sides gently. Naruto shivered but didn't let it distract him from the task at hand."_

 _"Then let me give you a hickey." Naruto said and gently traced Sasuke's pulse. He felt pleased when Sasuke shivered._

 _"Dobe we've already talked on this matter." Sasuke said wearily. He was feeling tired after all that heavy make out with Naruto. Who was as energetic as before they did it. Which amazed Sasuke._

 _"But Sasuke You always say no." Naruto whined and pouted._

 _"No means no Dobe." Sasuke said while wrapped his arms around said 'dobe' and tugged Naruto so he would lay down._

 _"Teme! Don't call…"Before he could shout Sasuke pulled him down and claimed Naruto's plump lips. All of Naruto's complains died and he let Sasuke kiss him while he became a trembling mess. Sasuke smirked inwardly and thought that once they turned 18 he would let his precious dobe give him mark after he took his idiotic boyfriend. He nodded inwardly satisfied. Not a big price after taking something so important._

But when that time came everything was just a blur. And this time he couldn't stop his tears and fell on the floor. He let his tears roll down his pale cheeks. Where was he? Was he alive or? No! He didn't want to think about it. He didn't even want to think about him! He left him didn't he! But still that pure innocent love what he felt for that short period was not something he was ever going to forget. His first love, his first kiss and also the person he lost his virginity too, was it really easy to forget that person. And then he winced because all of his firsts were with that guy anymore because someone else took his _another_ first by force last night. Something he only wanted to give to that person, only to his dobe. But life was unfair, wasn't it?

 **Ciao! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter or should I focus on something more.**


	7. The New Maid

_**Chapter 07 : The new maid**_

 _But when that time came everything was just a blur. And this time he couldn't stop his tears and fell on the floor. He let his tears roll down his pale cheeks. Where was he? Was he alive or? No! He didn't want to think about it. He didn't even want to think about him! He left him didn't he! But still that pure innocent love what he felt for that short period was not something he was ever going to forget. His first love, his first kiss and also the person he lost his virginity too, was it really easy to forget that person. And then he winced because all of his firsts were with that guy anymore because someone else took his_ _another_ _first by force last night. Something he only wanted to give to that person, only to his dobe. But life was unfair, wasn't it?_

Sasuke roughly wiped the stray tears and clenched his fists. No. He wasn't going to cry. He will not cry for Naruto. Naruto who left him broken heart so many years ago without any explanations. No he wouldn't cry for him. He should be worrying about himself. Wasn't it him who was raped just last night? Sasuke sighed and got out of the washroom wearing the robe. He opened the closet to get a gray and blue combination Yukata and took of the robe to wear it. Sasuke thought about how he hadn't eaten last night and how it was mid-day already. His stomach growled and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He stretched his body and winced a bit on the pain in his hips. 'Ugh that fucking Bastard.' Sasuke scowled and got out of the room to eat something.

He came inside the open kitchen and opened the fridge to see something to eat. Sasuke took the grape juice out and poured a glass. While sipping the cold liquid down his throat Sasuke took in the silence. As if no one was here. He frowned a bit and then came to the reeling and looked down and then rolled his eyes when he saw Kurama in his usual spot. 'How naive of me to think that asshole would leave me alone. Of course his watch dog has to be here' Sasuke thought spitefully and gulped down the liquid to sooth his ragging hot nerves.

"Oh My God. You are so fucking sexy! Damn you even make the drinking look sexy as fuck. No doubt he is so hooked." Sasuke almost sputtered his juice on obnoxiously cheerful and high pitched voice and snapped his toward the owner of that shameless comment. It was women with fierce red long yet messy hairs tied in a ponytail and lightly tanned skin. She was indeed beautiful and hot with the White tank top and leather shorts and well... a pistol in her holster.

"Aww.. Are you scared? You don't have to you know. I'm gonna be your new maid and this baby here is just to ensure your safety pretty boy." The girl gave a feral grin and her pupils dilated and Sasuke son't had to guess that the girl was insane!

"Hn" Sasuke just ignored the girls's out burst and kept drinking his juice.

"The fuck! Are these hickies by Na-mikaze? Fuck I can't believe! How hot could he even get more?" Sasuke hardened his grip on his glass when the girl casually got in his personal space and rudely poked at one of the visible hickies. Sasuke was royally pissed! Sasuke felt disgusted.

"Get away!" The words were spoken with utmost coldness and malice but the red head just grinned again.

"Feisty much eh? I like the attitude thought! It's no fun to break the submissive one!" The girl croaked her head to the side and gave a toothy grin. Sasuke's eyes just got colder. Was every person under that guy was insane?

"Karin." Sasuke was still busy glaring daggers into woman's skull when he heard Kurama's voice and almost jumped. Fuck were they ninjas! Sasuke scowled with annoyance.

"Hey Kurama." The red head said tilting her to her side and looked at Kurama with the same crazy grin. Kurama's eyes narrowed for just a mere second and then flicked to Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze narrowed on the bruises on man's face also the bandages around different parts. They were there yesterday. What the hell happened in one night. Sasuke was beyond confused.

"Downstairs. Now." Kurama said turning to leave and Sasuke just bit his lip. Obviously getting the signal.

"Aye Aye Captain~." Karin said with a mocking salute and then followed after the man leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Once they were out of his sight Sasuke's brows creased and he swallowed a large gulp. The maid was changed and if the other one was like a robot she was much better than this maniac. God help him because he was surrounded by some very dangerous people. He could tell that by the way his gut was twisting and turning. He came back into the kitchen and dumped the glass back into sink not bothering to wash it and coming back to his cold, dark room. Sasuke sighed and tried to sort out his thoughts about this new woman who was obviously not a maid! The way the girl was so quiet while approaching him and the way she dressed and not to mention she had a gun with her. He has never seen a maid with gun and tank tops. It was crazy! That Neiji guy, Kurama, Hinata and now this red head. All of them were nuts! Fuck! He felt like he would never be able to leave this place. No matter how beautiful this place was. It was suffocating! It was making him go crazy!

He still didn't know a thing about his brother or Izumi. They were alive or.. dead. No NO NO. Fuck No. It can't be. It was just two days before he came here when they have all had dinner together celebrating Itachi's the hell did thing got so wrong. Finally! Finally they were getting back with life which was once completely screwed. Izumi was pregnant with twins and Itachi has gotten promotion. Not to mention Sasuke got hired as an assistant professor at Tokyo University and just in a flash everything was gone. Sasuke felt his heart being squeezed in his chest and his eyes stung but he didn't cry nor did he changed his expressions. He was done with crying! He was Sasuke Uchiha! Life was never peachy for him so it wasn't like that torture session last night was going to break him. He would survive this! He would find out about his brother and Izumi! He will go back to his life! He just have to wait. Wait for a perfect opportunity to get rid of that detestable man from last night and he will escape this cage. he will escape this place at any costs!

With this thought in his mind his muscles relaxed a bit and that was when his stomach grumbled shamelessly and Sasuke got out of his room and then peeked from the reeling to see Karin and Kurama having a drink and talking. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen. He looked a bit toward the hallway with lead to door and clenched his fists. No matter how tempting it was. Sasuke knew he would never be able to get out in the presence of those two demons down stairs. So he just clenched his jaw shut and came toward the fridge. He opened the fridge and took out a bowl full of strawberries and some nicely sliced Pineapple too. He closed the fridge and got into the living room. He switched on the TV and settled for Discovery channel when he couldn't find even one News channel and grumbled. Fuck! It wasn't like he had any interest in news or well in anything at all but still it pissed him of to no extent! He was going to get out of this golden cage! He was even more determined now. Sasuke bristled with anger and turning off the TV he got up to retreat into his room. In the darkness of the room Sasuke let his mind wonder into the possibilities and the ways he could use. Because one thing was clear he couldn't get out by fighting them he has to use his mind and make a plan. A plan so fool proof that even these criminals wold fall for it.

* * *

Karin quietly followed Kurama to down stairs near the small bar and passed by the swimming pool. Kurama quietly poured both a drink and then gave it to the red head who took it without a word.

"Where were you _exactly_ Karin?" Kurama bit out the question with a blank face and Karin just chuckled while sipping the red liquid.

"Straight to the point eh? I love how _straightforward_ you are." Karin said and stepped closer to Kurama. Batting her eye lashed and swaying her hips like an erotic dancer.

"Answer me right now! _Karin Uzumaki Sama_!" Kurama said with coldness dripping in his voice. Karin took her steps back and turned. She looked over her shoulder to Kurama and pouted.

"Aww you are no fun seriously _cara fireann._ " Karin humphed and sipped the wine sulking. She came near the pool and then sat down. She slowly sat on the edge and slid her legs in the water. Goose bumps appeared on her skin and she shivered a bit.

"I'm in no mood of games! Tell me where were you." Kurama said stalking closer to her and narrowed his looked at him for a bit and then rolled her eyes. She got her legs out of the pool and then stood up. She turned to face Kurama.

"Either you don't know or you are just like confirming the _shit_! I was taken by out by our beloved _hime sama._ Apparently _her highness_ wanted to take a hostage and _play games_. That _sicko bitch_ I wish my cousin would allow me _kill_ that fucking bitch. _tá sí díreach chomh annoying_!" Karin said with hatred latched in her each word.

"How did you get out?" Kurama asked ignoring all the curse words and insults about the Hyuuga princess. _Really_ now it was none of his business. Yes he _had_ to respect Hinata because she was above them but it didn't mean he respected her. He despised her. That girl only made Naruto's life already shitty life even more difficult.

"I didn't. She let me. Whaat! Don't look at me like that! That bitch is a psycho Kurama! There were two snippers in that ware house in windows. They were ordered to shoot me if I made any attempt to escape! And I'm not so keen on dying by that fucking princess!" Karin said gulping down the liquid and scowling on the water. She seriously hated that Hyuuga spoiled brat.

"Hm. I'll inform boss about her little stunt." Kurama said nodding and Karin shrugged her shoulders. Kurama took her empty glass too and then turned to refill them when Karin spoke up again. She has notice the bruises and cuts but didn't asked because Kurama looked already pissed off but now that she had cleared up. She had some of her own questions too. It was when she noticed the absence of the glass coffee table and small shred of glass inside the exotic plant's pot.

"Fuck! You got threw over the table! Did that boy toy did it? Uh no he was just all barks so it means princess or boss got pissed off on you!" Karin said in a loud screeching voice and Kurama wanted to shoot her so bad right at that instant.

"I did a mistake. I got punished." Kurama stated blankly and poured them selves another drink and came back to Karin's side. He handed her over the drink and Karin took it staring at Kurama and thinking and next moment she almost chocked on her drink.

" _Feck!_ Don't tell me ! Fuck that cut on that guy's lips! My cousin threw you on a table for _that!"_ Karin was surprised and just shook her head. " _Damnú air! t_ his is seriously bad." Karin said mumbling to her self While the both sat on the sofa looking at the water in the swimming pool. They both knew Karin got the obvious warning of not laying a finger on the lover boy. And knowing Karin's eccentric personality it was going to be hard. _'What the fuck was he thinking! Assigning me to take care of the guy!'_ Apparently both Kurama and Karin had the same thoughts.

"Well I should get back to my maid duties. I'm just gonna go make dinner." Karin said placing the empty wine glass on the floor. She stretched her body and turned to leave. Kurama didn't said anything and just stared at the water, "BTW I'm just informing you but I'm not gonna make any Japanese dish! Whatever I'll make it would be.."

"Irish or Russian yeah I know." Kurama said in a bored tone and gave her a dry look.

"Just thought I should tell you. Just hoping that I wouldn't get punched for not making Japanese dishes lol" Karin tilted her head and grinned like a maniac and then ran upward. Kurama sighed and just shook his head in dismissal. Karin was absolutely crazy. The only good thing about that woman was how much she was capable of doing her kind of work. She was the extractor and if things became a bit rash she would kill the person within a heart beat. It was just that easy for her. And to think that such a dangerous woman was making dinner for Sasuke as a regular maid. It surprised Kurama always that how much Naruto had an effect on others. He had a natural ruthless charm with power oozing out of his pores in a thick wave of pheromones. Naruto wasn't by any means oblivious but just showed a bit nonchalant attitude intriguing other person. Making them beg with his sly play of coming closer a bit to tease and then to ignore their existence. And then when they were ignored they would go into withdrawal. It was like that with Naruto. He could charm people so easily that some times even Kurama got shivers. It was way too dangerous. Kurama sighed and bit his lips. May be the reason why Naruto was like that now was his fault too. _'I was unable to protect him but I won't have a repeat of that mistake. I will find out every thing before it's too late._ ' Kurama ran his fingers through his reddish orange hairs and winced inwardly when he thought about that dark chilling moments of his past. He shook his head. No. He was most definitely not going to have a repeat of it even if he had to play with his life. It would be worth it.

Kurama took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Naruto's number. When line was connected he heaved an internal sigh.

"Naruto sama it's Kurama." Kurama said in a plain unwavering tone.

"Yes?" It was a simple neutral question like answer from other side of the line.

"I've called to report that Karin has returned. Apparently she was being captive to get along the wishes of mistress and she was threatened to be killed if she tried to escape." Kurama kept his voice steady and respectful.

"Hm and what about the other information?" Naruto didn't commented on Karin's abduction and moved to next topic.

"I got the information on disappearance of Sasuke sama's family." Kurama didn't even reacted on Naruto's lack of comment on Karin's abduction because he knew that no matter how indifferent that man acted he deeply cared about for his men. His ruthless and tenacious attitude for those who dare to hurt his clan were punished severely. May be the protection which was provided under his name for those who worked for him and their families was the reason they were tied to him by the eternal thread of loyalty and gratitude.

 _"Line is safe._ " Words were simple and calculated.

"Uchiha Itachi's wife Izumi Uchiha left her apartment at ten in the morning and she talked to her neighbor. Apparently she was going for groceries. In store when she entered she had a small talk with one of another neighbor's wife and promised to go back together to spend some time but she was never seen leaving the mall. As for Uchiha Itachi was called over by his boss in his office and never left even though after he was gone for almost an hour and that was when his boss came into building. It means someone was already in the office and that person deceived even the sectary to think that he was boss. But the fact is the office was empty too when the boss came and even the police couldn't find a clue to how a person could just vanish into think air." Kurama told Naruto all of the story how their spy told him.

 _"..Is that all?_ " The voice was monotonous.

"Uh.. Yes but.." Kurama felt strange. Was Naruto sama disappoint?

 _"If that's so then you are losing your touch Kurama. Because I've already got this useless information_." The tone became bitting and cold. Kurama involuntarily shifted.

"I deeply apologize for my incompetence Naruto Sama. I'll go and personally do it." Kurama kept his voice steady and calm not letting out his anxiousness.

" _Do it Kurama or.._ " Naruto's voice took a dangerous edge," _I'll have_ them _to do this and you know_ they _never disappoint me."_

"Yes Naruto Sama." Kurama almost gritted out the word.

" _Good. I want results._ " With that simple warning the line got cut. Kurama silently stared at his phone and his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck." Kurama cursed silently and sighed rubbing his temples he dialed Sai's number. "That bastard was on this for a week and still this was the load of crap he gave me. I knew this was a bad idea." Kurama bristled with anger and clutched the phone tightly.

He dialed the number and heard for the beeping sound. Phone ringed for a second but didn't get picked up and he heard the creepy amused voice of his sub ordinate, " _Please send me the picture of your penis~. I'll decide to talk.._ " Kurama quickly cut the call and and glared icy cold daggers at the phone screen as if he would be able to kill Sai through it. Haven't he told the idiot to change this stupid message. Why the hell were there so many eccentric people in his life. Kurama sighed and called again. After third failed attempt he begrudgingly recorded the message after that stupid message ended for Sai to call him the moment he got the message.

Kurama slid his phone back inside his back pocket and rubbed his temple. A headache was coming. He wasn't able to sleep much these past days with Hinata hovering so close to Sasuke. It was frustrating and tensing. Every move Hinata made, every time she would come close to Sasuke or when she made the dinner with a strange show of emotion in her eyes. Kurama's skin would break into cold sweat. And the worst part was that the woman knew how tense she was making him! Fuck she smirked every time! Kurama lied down on the couch and straightened his back. His body felt sore and tired. Only sleeping for bits for one week would do that to you. Kurama got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. With Karin here he was relaxed enough to sleep. She was one tough girl and extremely loyal to Naruto too. Kurama's body and mind ached and sleep was refusing to come too so he simply focused at one point and relaxed his body letting his mind go completely blank, In a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Upstairs in the kitchen Karin was moving around the kitchen to take out the ingredients. She opened the fridge to get the beef out. After some times when stew was being cooked she started to make the side dishes. She quickly made tomato and herb salad and the started to make potato rosti. The truth was really wanted to make even the potato stew but Kurama was a meat lover and she wasn't in the mood of whining. She thought about making some pasta pesto too but then just decided against it. It wasn't like she was going to leave for any where soon so there was no reason to get excited and make a feast. She absently thought about getting some lamb meat. It was when her suddenly got got gazed a bit with the sharp knife and a drop of blood appeared. She looked at the red drop for a bit and then licked it clean. Her gaze shifted a bit to Sasuke closed door. When she was climbing the stairs she has heard the gut to get into the room and shutting the door behind. With the quick pace he left he was seemed angry.

While removing the moisture from potatoes Karin thought about Sasuke. Sasuke was indeed a very beautiful man with delicate feature yet a manly aura. And well he had the most amazingly fair skin and those damn silky shiny raven hairs and fathomless black orbs. In simple words the man was the epitome of gorgeousness. Karin pursed her lips while seasoning the almost dry looking potatoes. Sasuke was gorgeous. Yes. But it wasn't something which could bound some one like Naruto to some one. There were so many beautiful people. Even the Hyuuga second in command was a handsome man too and he wasn't the only one too. She knew that it couldn't be the face. An obsession so deep like Naruto's couldn't be only on the base of looks. For Naruto Sasuke was like the last piece of his sanity. The only piece left. The man was has already lost himself years ago. Yes Naruto wasn't the same person she has met seven years ago when she got appointed as his body guard in America as a fellow student. The boy who smiled at her with the soft and gentle expression was lost after that _incident._ Karin titled her head to one side and her eyes narrowed. Not an incident but a _major accident_. An event which killed that guy whom she had met the first time.

Her hands clutched tightly on the frying pan's handle and narrowed her gaze. She placed the frying pan over the stove and took the knife to place it back but in a sudden moment her hand got cut. She stared at her bleeding hand. 'Naruto's obsession isn't healthy! It isn't healthy at all! This is insane! Who the hell stalks a person for six years!' She mumbled the words under her breath. Looking at her blood which was dripping down on the floor with insane expressions on her forced out a laugh. Healthy? She wasn't that her self. Who was she to say this. Lusting after her own brother...Was that healthy? The color of their blood was same too.' _Dheartháir_ ' She whispered and clutched her hand. She tried to relax her labored breathing and crazy nerves. If it wasn't for Naruto. She would've gone insane too. And now no matter what she was going to repay for it. Even with her blood she would fight for her with tooth and nail! Because loyalty wasn't a simple matter for Uzumaki's!

* * *

Naruto focused on the target and took a deep breath next moment the bullets left his gun and shoot directly on each of the targets with a graceful small moment of her body fluidly. He looked at the targets. Just like always he missed no one.

"Aaa.. Man! I lost again!" Kiba whines loudly huffing.

"Than you better practice more dog breath."Naruto smirked and turned to his long term friend Kiba Inazuka. He and Kiba became friends in America. Kiba was one of the people who didn't left him even in his bad times. They were just stuck like this together. Lucky for them Kiba's father was a member of his grand father's political party and now Kiba was the one standing in election in place of his father. Inazuka's also owned a chain of fast food restaurants and they took full advantage of it some times.

"The fuck! No matter how much I practice I always miss one of them some how!" Kiba scowled while they were getting out of the shooting practice room.

"All thanks to your short attention span kibs." Naruto smirked and Kiba just muttered curses under his breath.

"Aww man I'm hungry! Make me something tasty bitch." Naruto said hopping the stool near the counter.

"I ain't your bitch Uzumaki." Kiba said rolling his eyes and got the pasta out of the cabinet and let the water boil.

"Not yet Inazuka!" Naruto gave a toothy feral smile to his friend and Kiba just shivered uncomfortably. Not to be rude to his friend but sometimes Naruto was seriously creepy!

"Fucking creep! Don't laugh like that!" Kiba said glaring.

"Aww you just love me like that!" Naruto said grinning and Kiba just glared more at his friend.

"Not when yer being creepy feck!" Kiba almost shouted and took out chicken and tomatoes out of the fridge.

"Pfft.. You just spoke like Karin! Feck? Did you seriously said it?" Naruto burst out laughing and Kiba gave a hearty laugh too.

"Shut up! Don't laugh and help me preparing lunch for your lazy ass." Kiba said grinning. Naruto hopped of the counter snickering and took the knife to cut the tomatoes while Kiba dumped the pasta into boiling water.

"Man it's been so long. I wonder where she is? What she is doing." Kiba said casually and Naruto smile vanished from his lips.

"Haven't you gotten over you crush for her?" Naruto said trying to act casual.

"It wasn't crush you dumbass. It was more than just simple crush." Kiba said punching his arm slightly and tossed the garlic and chicken in the pan.

"Get over it Kibs. he must've been married and there might be mini Karins running around in diapers." Naruto said snickering and Kiba laughed.

"Some how I can't imagine Karin with Kids." Kiba snorted and Naruto gave a chuckle too.

"Yeah me too." Naruto face got a dark look for a mere sec and then he laughed too.

"Uh I just remembered you bastard when are you going to that palace of yours! The kids were whining for you. They miss you." Kiba said suddenly halting his laugh and scolding Naruto.

"Yeah It's been almost two weeks but what can I do? Election are coming in just three months. I'm busy with stupid shit." Naruto pouted and stirred the boiling pasta.

"You moron of a dad! This is not a good enough reason to ignore your kids! It's not you first time in elections!" Kiba added the pureed tomatoes and stirred the sauce and looked at Naruto with a half hearted glare.

"Kibaaaa~ Last time we just have to show face man! This time it's the actual thing and don't accuse me of this when you are busy as hell too." Naruto huffed and growled playfully.

"Whatever Naruto! I'm not the one with kids so just go and meet 'em. They miss you." Kiba said glaring at his best friend.

"Fine! I was already planning on going there tonight so stop making me feel bad." Naruto sighed and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Just get the plates out. I don't wanna eat cold pasta." Naruto drained the water from the pasta and both of them took it in their plates. Their lunch was late and it was already four when they finished. Kiba was washing the plates when he got the call from Kurama and his mood took a turn for the worst. It wasn't like he was angry on Kurama but shit seriously there was no lead and a week had already passed. Shit he didn't wanted any thing to happen to Itachi or Izumi. He didn't wanted Sasuke to suffer at all. He would wait for another 48 hours but after that he was going to ask help from some _old friends._ He just hoped that it wasn't too late already. It was already six when he left Kiba's penthouse. Naruto thought over the situation while driving. His brows frowned a bit with concentration. Someone was trying to rile him up. But there weren't many people who knew about Sasuke. Only the close people knew about him and all of them were his trusted people. It means it got leaked somehow and someone used this situation. There was not a single call made to demand the ransom money to either of the Uchiha families and come one the way those bastards tried to sold Sasuke and naming it that Itachi Uchiha was the one behind it. Fuck it was sick! It wasn't a simple kidnapping. Some one was trying to take it out on him by threatening the people from Naruto's past. But the real question was _who the fuck actually dared to betray him!_

 _TBC...  
_

* * *

 **A/N: I was feeling so generous so I wrote a longer chapter this time and well I'm planning on writing longer chapters from now on.** _  
_

 **So what you guys think about Karin? And Naruto has kids! What do you think about Naruto's personality? Aww man I've so many question!**

 **If you like it comment and follow3**

 **Adios...**


	8. Angels & Demons

_**"Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?"**_

 _ **BLINDFOLD**_

 _ **Chapter 08 : Angels & Demons**_

 _Naruto thought over the situation while driving. His brows frowned a bit with concentration. Someone was trying to rile him up. But there weren't many people who knew about Sasuke. Only the close people knew about him and all of them were his trusted people. It means it got leaked somehow and someone used this situation. There was not a single call made to demand the ransom money to either of the Uchiha families and come one the way those bastards tried to sold Sasuke and naming it that Itachi Uchiha was the one behind it. Fuck it was sick! It wasn't a simple kidnapping. Some one was trying to take it out on him by threatening the people from Naruto's past. But the real question was who the fuck actually dared to betray him!_

Once Naruto was at the entrance of the huge Namikaze estate's entrance he honked the car. The guards bowed their heads a bit when his car entered through the huge iron gates. Naruto just gave a curt node and entered. He drove his car straight to the garage and parked it there. Once he was out of the car he strode toward the entrance of the the main building. Naruto stared at the beautiful Zen house standing in front of him. His expressions just darkened as he opened the sliding door. The two guards standing there bowed but Naruto didn't even acknowledged them. He took off his shoes on the side and slowly walked inside. The absolute silence in the walls still couldn't calm his soul. The house was renovated many times during the past years. The outer side of the mansion stayed the same but inside it was completely modernized with just a small portion traditionally decorated. Naruto nonchalantly crossed the hallway not sparing his surroundings even a glance. He was heading straight to the east wing when he saw a white haired man standing in the hallway leaning lazily against the wall.

"Young master." The tone was mocking and the smile was so laid back like that man didn't fear a thing in the world.

"Hatake san." Naruto tilted his head to the side with a blank expression on his face.

"Such a nice night isn't it?" The man said grinning while glancing at the beautiful garden on the side of the hallway leading to the east wing.

"What are you doing here Hatake san?" Naruto voice held no emotion in it. It was eerily cold and hollow. He was standing straight with a relaxed stance matching to white haired man. But the guy knew better. Naruto was more than ready to launch himself anytime.

"Ah.. so hostile _Naruto_ kun." Even upon hearing his given name Naruto didn't even flinch like he did in the past. That was an improvement in it's own sense. The white haired man's eyes narrowed on Naruto.

"If you've nothing important to say. Please excuse me then." Naruto said with his pupils completely stilled and his facial muscles rigid.

"Danzo Sama requested your presence." The white haired man said with droopy eyes and leaned against the wooden pillar.

"Right now?" The only thing Hatake could catch was slight irritation in the boy's voice, just a tint. No surprise and no fear. He was much bolder now. Much more composed and relaxed.

White haired man nodded but kept on looking at Naruto calculatingly. "Hm." A slight hum and Naruto turned on his heel, Taking longer and powerful strides toward the main building.

Hatake or more like Kakashi Hatake was working for Namikaze's since his last day at college. The master of the house was Jiraya at that time under the supervision of Hashirama and Mito sama who've retired at that time. Kakashi was just a kid and his dad Sakumo Hatake was working for the Namikaze's. Kakashi sighed and bent over the railing looking down at the flower beds grown beautifully. When did so much time passed? It felt like yesterday when he first met Tsunade and when he for the first time had a duel with Jiraya. Or when he met Minato. It felt like it happened just yesterday when he attended Minato's wedding with Kushina in Russia hiding from Danzo sama. Or the first time he saw Naruto. Or when Minato asked him to look after his son. And he did all he could while just watching over like a guardian angel who could only pray or do small thing but cannot reveal himself nor he could save the child. Kakashi clenched his fist. He failed! He couldn't keep the promise with Kushina and Minato. He couldn't save that miserable child. Kakashi punch the wooden railing and it snapped a bit. Making a dent on the surface.

Kakashi stared at the sky with a lost expression on his face. "How I'm going to face you two when we meet again? What I'm going to do when I meet Jiraya sama and Tsunade sama? What will be my answer to you father? I failed as a friend. I failed as a protector. I couldn't do a thing while Naruto was being destroyed. You could have told me father. And you should have told me father that what should be my priority? My friendship or loyalty to my master? In the end I fulfilled my duty as a loyal servant but failed as a friend. I broke my promise. But the worst thing is that my hesitance broke him completely. I could've..." Kakashi mumbled under his breathe with pain lacing his every words. He clenched his fists.

But now it was different. Now he wouldn't let any one do anything to that boy. Yes he would protect Naruto and his kids. No matter how much Naruto hated him. He would protect him. May be then he would be able to face Minato Sama , Kushina Sama and the rest. Kakashi inhaled a deep breath and took out the cigarette out of the case and light it. He released the smoke in a puff in the night's air. Summer was already there... Kakashi's eyes glazed and he rubbed his tired eyes. Only three more months until elections... Three more months until then he have to serve Danzo! Only three months.

And in these three months he would make sure that Naruto lived!

Little puffs of smoke were all he could see in the darkness of the night and the light bulbs decorating the huge Zen garden. The moths flying and the crickets making noise. Kakashi felt a bitter smile gracing his lips. He hated summer. He really hated it...

* * *

Naruto entered Danzo's chamber and tilted his head, Danzo was sitting in a relaxed posture on a neatly placed cushion on the tatami mat. He was sitting uptight with the tobacco pipe in his hand and a book opened on the small wooden coffee table in front of him. The room was decorated traditionally with a sliding door and bamboo walls decorated with multiple wooden shelves adorned with antiques. The right wall had shelves filled with books and the walls were decorated with the Namikaze clan symbol and the wall directly behind Danzo had a huge terrifying painting of a demonic nine tailed fox beast. This was Danzo's study which had a door joining it to his bedroom and the other to enter from out side. Danzo was in a black and silver traditional Kimono sitting in a relaxed posture but his eyes were sharp and calculating. The eyes of a monster piercing straight into your soul.

Naruto felt irritation building in his gut. When the hell did this guy returned? Wasn't he in America for some _surgery_ or something along the lines? Naruto's teeth clenched. He knew better that Danzo went to America for political purpose. The man was fit as a horse. _Sadly_.

Naruto tilted his head a bit, not bowing completely and looked at Danzo with a cold gaze, " _Grandfather._ " The words he spoke weren't of respect. They were filled with a silent venom. Danzo acknowledged him with a curt node and a quick glance.

"Come and sit." Danzo said completely ignoring and looking outside from the opened sliding doors. Naruto came inside and then finally settled on the cushion in front of Danzo a bit further from the table.

"How are the election campaigns going on?" Danzo asked letting out a puff of smoke and looked straight into Naruto's eyes with his cold gaze.

"Splendid grandfather." The words were spoken with a practiced perfection. His face and tone were blank and his blue eyes had no life in them.

"Make sure that nothing goes wrong. Victory should be _ours_." The menacing way Danzo's eyes shone was easy to scare anyone but Naruto just sat there straight without blinking.

"Yes grandfather." A routine like words were repeated.

"Hnn. When are you going to send those boys to boarding school?" Danzo asked irritation seeping into his voice and this time Naruto's pupils dilated a bit before relaxing.

"They are not going any where grandfather. I'm not letting my kids out of my sight." Naruto's voice was steely with no room for argument but Danzo just got more irritated.

"Nonsense. Stop being so emotional! You aren't taught this way!" His voice boomed but Naruto didn't flinch away. He looked straight into Danzo's eyes with an unwavering gaze.

"Rest assured grandfather. I could never on my life forget _what_ I've been taught and _how_ I've been taught. That's why I wouldn't let my kids get through that hell." His voice wasn't loud or angry. It was smooth and relaxed but his eyes held so much emotion that even Danzo couldn't stare any longer.

"Is this how you're going to repay me you insolent boy! I knew it! It's not you It's the bastardly blood running in your veins. It's all the fault of that whore's blood!" Danzo fumed and roared out.

"ENOUGH! Don't talk shit about my mother! She was dad's legal wife! Don't. Speak. About. Her. This. Way. _Grandfather._ " Naruto's voice trembled with rage and emotions flickered in his blue eyes. His face looked like that of a beast with his jaw clenched so tightly and his fists clenched so tight that the nails were digging in his palm and veins were popping out of his hand.

"Did I hit a nerve dear grandson of mine?" Danzo growled with a laugh. His eyes glowed with all the drinking and smoking he was doing. Giving him even more of a menacing aura.

"... If you've gotten your answers I would like to leave grandfather because I've nothing else to say." After a small pause Naruto completely smothered his expressions and asked with much more control. It was enough already. He wasn't going to be riled up by this man any more. No more. It was the end. he was almost there.

" you can't leave until you tell me when will you be marrying Hinata Hyuuga? It's time that you marry again. Hinata is Hiashi's daughter and they belong from a powerful family and more than that he is my right hand man. If you marry now It would have a huge impact on the elections." Danzo smoked the pipe and said with an ease. Naruto's fist clenched. Again! He was so fucking tired of this remarrying talk.

"Grandfather I've told you thousand of times in these past four years that I'm not going to marry again. You wanted heirs. You have two. There is no need for me to marry an immature girl like her." Naruto said with a slight irritation. He didn't wanted to talk about marrying that spoiled girl. He just wanted to go meet his boys. He needed them so much right now. Them or Sasuke... Sasuke's flushed image flashed in his mind and Naruto's irritation vanished a bit.

"You can't rule the country without a woman by your side. If you don't like her you don't have to live with her. just marry her. She is beautiful, educated and a political figure. And will I'm not asking you to fuck her every night but she is an important accessory." Danzo said mercilessly. Like he was not talking about a living person but a mere decorative item. Naruto's blood boiled with raw hate and rage for this man but he didn't let his control waver.

"I don't need a trophy wife to win the election or to rule over the country grandfather. I don't want my kids to suffer at all and while we are on the topic I would like to ask you something!" Naruto successfully tried to divert the topic. And well the thing he was going to ask was bugging him for a while now. Danzo did narrowed his eyes in irritation but let it slide.

"Ask?" The permission was granted and Danzo inhaled the tobacco in through the pipe. Looking sharply at his grandson.

"Why did you break your promise?" Naruto's eyes averted to the tatami mat and his voice lowered.

"Are we on Kushina again? Isn't it getting old?" Danzo asked lazily. Naruto slowly raised his head and looked straight into those cold eyes.

"No. This time it isn't about mother! It's about Sasuke." Naruto said with a steady tone even though he wanted to punch the man in the face.

"Sasuke? Your high school fling?" Danzo asked mockingly and veins popped into Naruto's temples." What about him?"

"Why did you try to sell him in the auction? Where are his brother and sister in law grandfather. Please don't play games with me. I've done everything you asked me to then why are they suffering like that?" Naruto's voice became bitter and bitter with every passing second. Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"What are you _talking_ about _boy_?" Danzo narrowed his eye brows and glared at the defiant boy sitting in front of him.

"Let's not waste each other time grandfather. I need answers. You said you wouldn't touch them then after so many years why would you do something like that!" Naruto's face reddened with the rage.

"Listen up boy. I did said that I wouldn't touch them but I _never_ said I'm going to protect 's him and it's not like that filthy boy's family had a clean history." Danzo said with hatred laced in his voice like he was talking about insects. Naruto wanted to punch the guy but he just bit the inside of his cheeks and chanted the mantra of 'Not right now. Not right now...' Again and again in his mind. He wouldn't kill this man for now. Not so easily no. It would be so wrong to kill him so easily. He was going to torture him so slowly so painfully.. BUT NOT RIGHT NOW...

"Very well grandfather. I'll get to the bottom of this. Whoever did this will pay." Naruto let a small threatening smile grace his lips and got up. Danzo glared daggers at him. "Good night grandfather." Naruto said with a small tilt of his head and turned to leave. Once Naruto was out of sight. Danzo's body trembled a bit with suppressed rage.

"Motherfucker! Who the hell he thinks he is! I'm the master of Namikaze house holds! He has to die! He has to die soon. But not until they win once that happens I'll kill this brat! Last time it was Minato I've to kill to gain sympathy votes now with Naruto I don't need the sympathy votes but I can't let him this power any more." Danzo mumbled under his breath.

"HATAKE!" Danzo suddenly roared out and threw the book on the book on the wall. Kakashi who was standing now out side the main door quickly came inside the room.

"Danzo sama." Kakashi bowed his head.

"Go and follow him. Follow his every step! Go!" Danzo roared and Kakashi bowed again and turned on his heel to leave. Unknowingly to Danzo a small but prominent smirk made it's way on Kakashi's lips.

Danzo's mind raced in different directions. His _wife Tsunade_ or more like his brother Jiraya's ex wife Tsunade Uzumaki. His _dead_ older brother Jiraya's wife. The women who was _engaged_ to _him_! Engaged to Danzo not to Jiraya but she dared to get involve in Jiraya even though she was _His_ fiancee. She dared to get pregnent with Jiraya's kid! Even going as far as marrying ...

Danzo inhaled the _smoke_ and then let it out. His eyes glazed lost in past.

Danzo blinked and a devious smile played on his lips.

He had to punish her.

He had to...

So the moment he got to knew that she was expecting he started planing to not let them marry. He didn't wanted to but he had to... He had to kill Jiraya... His mother Mito Uzumaki had heart attack and died on the news and his father got paralysis due to so much shock. Leaving him and his dear cousin as sole heirs. So he made Tsunade marry him then. Which should have been done from the start. If only Tsunade wasn't a cheater and remained faithful to him none of this would have happened. And then when Tsunade gave birth to Minato he was called _his_ son because Hashirama didn't wanted others to talk bad about Namikaze's daughter in law or dirty Namikaze's name by rumors. If not for his father Danzo simply would have made her abort that filthy seed and Tsunade would have been forced to bear his child even if he had to rape her so she agreed. To spare her and Jiraya's son's life. And to stay away from Danzo she did it with a promise from Hashirama that Danzo wouldn't touch her.

But that was wrong...

He wanted his own child... His own heir from his rightful wife. So after his father _finally_ _passed away_ thanks to the slow poising he was doing so finally when he thought that he had gotten the chance after that but nooo that fucking bitch! She poisoned her self! She.. That fucking wore...

Danzo took deep breathes... It was so frustrating to see her face all relaxed lying in her coffin. Minato was crying and brawling his eyes out in maids arms. A hardly one year kid...

Minato was quiet and shy but someone had to take responsibility for Tsunade's selfishness... who could be better than Minato himself...

So he tortured him... He let Anko kill Kushina... And he let Naruto _break into pieces_...

So now he wouldn't be defeated by a rag doll like Naruto. NO!

The moment they won the election Naruto wouldn't be needed any more...

The time was coming for him... Danzo chuckled to him self and got up from the cushion to have his night sleep in his chamber.

* * *

Naruto came out of the room and din't even glanced in Kakashi's direction who was standing right beside Danzo's room. He felt Kakashi's eyes following him and it annoyed the hell out of him. He took long strides to pass through the hallway of main building and quickly made his way back to the east wing. When he opened the sliding doors and looked at his wrist watch which showed eight forty five and Naruto bit his lips. He just hoped that his boys were awake. He really needed them right now. After all that bull shit going for this whole week he was on his limit. The small noises coming from the entertainment room made his heart relaxed and he quickly approached the room. Naruto peeked from the door his one hand was resting on the door frame and the other on his hips.

Inojin and Boruto were fraternal twins with Inojin having more of Ino's features with straight pale blond locks, fair complexion and icy blue eyes. Even his nature was more like Ino. He was sweet and kind but energetic and a lot mature even in this age. But Boruto was almost his own copy with bright blond hairs and baby blue blue eyes with tan skin. Boruto was as emotional as him too when he was a kid. Emotional and way to sensitive, Getting angry quickly but deflating that quick too. Naruto felt his heart over whelming with love for his sweet angels.

Yes they were angels so far from the dirty and corrupt world . With them he could feel sane again. Only for hours but he could feel free from all the chains he was bound in. He could feel himself relax and would get lost in their innocent antics and their cute little games. They were his world. His every thing. All those years when he was slowly getting lost in darkness and becoming a nothing they came into his life. Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks. His sweet little precious children. How could he send them so far away from him? He couldn't live without them. No, no matter what. He wasn't going to let go of them. He wouldn't let anyone take his kids away from him. Naruto clenched his teeth and he could feel anger oozing out of his pores. He took a deep shaky breath to calm his nerves and stared at them again. The anger deflated as easily. God.. He loved them. His eyes softened and a small smile played on his lips.

Inojin was spread on the couch with a cushion on his stomach and one under his head and Boruto on the carpet hugging a dolphin plushy. Both of them were engrossed in some show playing on the flat screen.A maid was sitting on the carpet too or more like sleeping. Naruto scowled. The maid was being careless. She shouldn't be sleeping leaving two small kids on their own! He knocked on the door and both Boruto and Inojin turned their faces toward the door and in instance their large innocent eyes sparkled. Inojin jumped from the couch yelling "Papa"and ran into Naruto's opened arms while Boruto puffed his cheeks and started to look at the carpet sulking. Naruto eyed Boruto while squeezing Inojin's small body into his arm and inhaled the sweet and a bit sour natural baby smell from his son. He kissed Inojin's puffy cheeks while the boy giggled cutely.

"Papa. Papa. Ju came. Jin wash mishing papa."(you came. Jin was missing papa) Inojin looked at him with sad face and hugged Naruto's torso with his small arms.

"Papa missed Jin too so much." Naruto said hugging the small boy and showering him with kisses and tickles. Naruto looked at Boruto's still sulking and pouting form.

"Why is Bolt angry?" he whispered into Jin's ear. Jin peeked at his brother and the innocently whispered back.

"He mished you that'sh why." Jin said and looked into Naruto's eyes blinking innocently. Naruto smiled gently at his cute three year old son and got up hugging Jin with one arm. Boruto just hid his face in his arms which were folded on his knees. Naruto took soft steps toward his angry sulking son. He sat down in front of Boruto and stared at his son.

"Hey there? How is my cute little baby? Come here." Naruto asked softly and gently ruffled Boruto's hairs. Boruto slapped his hand away and glared at Naruto.

"NO." Boruto yelled on top of his lungs. Glaring with his baby blue eyes and his brows frowning cutely.

"Hey. Calm down. Papa is sorry for not coming earlier. Please forgive papa." Naruto was taken aback by Boruto's heated response but he didn't let it show and tried to take Boruto into his arms.

"NO. BOT HATESH JU LIAR."(Bolt hates papa. Papa you liar.) Boruto got up stumbling away from Naruto and ran out of room yelling at him. The maid also woke up startled on all of commotion. Naruto was sitting there with a blank expression on his face. 'Hate?' Where did Boruto learn such a strong word? When did he learn it? Naruto felt his heart clenching in his chest.

Maid was shocked and horrified upon seeing Naruto sitting there with a haunting expression on his face.

"M-Master?" She squeaked out and Naruto snapped out of his daze but his expression were still not composed. The girl's face flushed on seeing such a vulnerable and sad look on her master's usually stoic face and her heart thumped loudly. It wasn't a strange reaction because every maid in this house hold had a crush on this man.

"Leave." The words left Naruto's lips and the young maid bowed deeply before just rushing out of there.

"Papa." Inojin called his name while softly tugging on his shirt and Naruto gazed on his son's frowning sad face. Inojin's eyes were teary and he looked struggling with his tears. "Bot?" Jin said and Naruto's lips opened a bit and then a gentle smile tugged on his lips, 'Jin was worried about Bolt." Naruto's eyes softened and he scooped Jin in his arms before getting up. He gently stroked Jin's back to sooth his worried angel.

"Bolt will be fine. Papa did wrong by not coming earlier so papa will apologize." Naruto softly whispered getting out the entertainment room and kissed on top of Jin's head.

"But Bot shaid he hatesh ju."(But bolt said he hates you." Jin said while clutching Naruto's shirt in his small fist and hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto smiled softly and then wiped Jin's stray tears with his finger tips.

"Bolt is just angry. He would never Papa or Jin." Naruto knew his smile was strained. He knew that he shouldn't be reacting this much over a kid's blabbering but he just couldn't stomach those words. Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself. They were his anchors. He couldn't bear to hear those words from them. He was so going to scold those stupid maids who had used such words in front of his sons. In fact screw this, he will take them with him!

He was still petting Jin's back when they reached Boruto and Jin's bedroom. Jin's body was loose and Naruto knew by experience that Jin was already asleep. he has always been a fast sleeper. He walked into the room to see a pile of blankets on Boruto's bed. Naruto's lips witched into a smile and he shook his head a bit.

He slowly approached Jin's bed and then gently tucked his sleeping son into the sheets. After he was finished he approached Boruto's bed. He slowly sat down and then placed his palm over the pile.

"Bolt? Are you asleep?" Naruto softly asked but Boruto didn't moved at all. Naruto bit his lips before continuing," Papa is sorry for not coming earlier. I was busy really but I missed you too. You know that papa loves you guys the most in the world right? I had to finish some important stuff so that I could spend more time with you. I'll take you and Jin with me to my penthouse so we can see each other every day. So please don't hate papa Bolt. Papa would never do this again." Naruto swallowed thickly with his heart crushing him and that's when the blankets moved and Boruto peeked out of them. Naruto looked at him softly and then opened his arms only to be hugged immediately by his son. He kissed Boruto's soft slightly wet cheeks.

"Shorry." Boruto softly said while looking up at Naruto's face with his wide opened baby blue eyes."I wove papa." Boruto said while hiding his face in Naruto's chest and Naruto hugged him back softly.

"I love you too but Bolt have to promise papa to never say the hate word again. It's not a nice word." Naruto said while running soothing circles on Boruto's back.

"Shorry." Boruto said while pulling back a little and looking at Naruto's face embarrassed.

"It's OK but why were you angry hmm? I did tell you that I won't be coming for a while and I called every day." Naruto said softly, trying not to make Boruto uncomfortable.

"Oji-san shaid he would shend me an Jin far flom papa." (Grandpa said he would send me and Jin far from papa.), Boruto said blinking rapidly and pouting. Naruto's eyes hardened,'How dare he talk about such things to his innocent kids. They were so small!'

"Papa?" Boruto said his name and tugged on his shirt. Naruto looked at his son immediately smiling and softly ruffling his son's hairs.

"Oji-san was joking. You are not going any where." Naruto said while gently laying Boruto in his bed.

"Eally?" (Really?) Boruto's eyes brightened.

"Yes. I will take you and Jin with me tomorrow." Naruto said smiling and Boruto perked up.

" Papa Wove you!." Boruto said excitedly hugging Naruto and Naruto chuckled.

"Papa loves you too. Now sleep. I'll make the breakfast tomorrow and then we can go check our new home and go shopping for toys and clothes. But first you've to sleep." Naruto smiled and Boruto nodded smiling happily. Naruto slid his fingers into his son's hairs and gently massaged his scalp. Soon Boruto was in a deep sleep. Naruto sighed and got up. He left the room and entered the next room to it. He laid the futon and changed into a loosely tied Yukata. He got into the sheets and thought about upcoming elections, Danzo and Naruto's revenge and slowly his thoughts drifted back to Sasuke and his ons. He was going to protect them. No matter what he will not let anyone do any harm to them. They were his! Naruto turned to his side and sighed deeply. He couldn't sleep... It has been so long since he could just sleep easily. It was always a sleepless night or the haunting nightmares of his past. Naruto bit his lips and closed his eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep but at least he could rest his eyes and body...

* * *

Naruto heard the soft foot steps and a small tired smile tugged on his lips.'Boruto and Inojin.'

Naruto kept on acting asleep. He could hear the hushed whispers of his sons.

"Papa ish shleepin' Bot."(Papa is sleeping Bolt.) He heard Jin's soft whisper. They were now sitting n his sides.

"Yesh but he pomished to make bakefasht for ush."(Yes but he promised to make breakfast for us) He heard Boruto giving reasons."Wake im up Jin." Boruto ordered.

"No. It'sh Jour Idea. Ju wake im up."(No. It's your idea. You wake him up.) Jin huffed. They weren't whispering any more.

"I'm jour Nii-san! Ju hab to lishen." (I'm your have to listen.)Boruto grumbled but Jin kept on saying no. Naruto was enjoying their cute bickering but he didn't wanted them to fight.

Naruto shuffled under the sheets and faked a yawn. He squinted his eyes looking at Boruto and Inojin and flashed them a sleepy smile.

"Ah My babies are here to wake me up?" Naruto smiled and opened his arms. Boruto and Inojin forgot about their little fight and jumped Naruto squealing "Papa." Naruto chuckled and hugged them.

"Good morning." Naruto kissed their foreheads smiling lovingly and Both kids giggled and then kissed him on his cheeks.

"Papa! Bakefast!" Boruto was impatient so he quickly tugged on Naruto sleeve and Jin gave him eyes too. Naruto smiled and got up.

"I did promise to make breakfast." Naruto streched his arms and ran fingers through his messy hairs."You guys go take your bath and change OK. But let Hana san help you. Be good boys. I'll make breakfast in the mean time." Naruto smiled and Both Boruto and Inojin ran out of his room yeeling Hana's name. They were excited. Naruto chuckled and then got up for a quick rinse. After the bath he changed into loose sweat pants and shirt ad then came into the kitchen. Two maids were preparing the ingredients for breakfast. He dismissed them and started to make the breakfast.

When Boruto and Inojin finally joined him he had already placed the stir fried peppers with dried fish, soy sauce and sesame seeds, boiled rice, miso soup, grapes and sliced pears. Boruto and Inojin perked up and started to stuff their mouths. Naruto laughed with his kids and talked about each and every small things that happened over the span when he wasn't there. After their breakfast Naruto sent the kids in their room with Hana who was the only trusted maid in Naruto eyes. Naruto told her to pack Boruto and Inojin's things and clothes.

Naruto got out of the main door of east wing to have some fresh air and to talk with Kurama about the adjacent penthouse in which Sasuke was staying. Kurama just have to check the place and get it ready before he took the kids there. The whole floor was his so it wasn't like it was going to be a problem.

Naruto took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air and called Kurama.

"Master." He heard Kurama blank tone and he also got into his usual mood.

"Get the penthouse on left ready. I'm getting kids there. Also build a door which would join my room and their pent house with the current one." Naruto gave the orders.

"Yes master. I'll get it ready. Master Sai got the news." Kurama's voice got quieter and Naruto's muscles tensed. It was about time.

"Not right now. Keep on searching though. We will arrange a meeting with Sakura too." Naruto said coldly and cut the call. He sighed and turned to see Kakashi Hatake looming over the reeling. Naruto's jaw clenched and his eyes sharpened.

" _Naruto_ sama." Kakashi bowed his head and said mockingly.

"Hatake san." Naruto said too with his eyes cold and threatening.

"You shouldn't be talking about important matters casually. Someone might hear them." Kakashi gave a smile and Naruto leaned against the wooden wall.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Naruto asked arching his eyebrow with casual yet blank expressions.

"No. I wouldn't dare to defy my master, now would I?" Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Master? Oh so you're going to follow me hmm Kakashi? No better than a dog?" Naruto said coldly with his taking a dangerous edge.

"I'm in your service _Naruto_ sama. I've been told to follow your commands." Kakashi said bowing his head and smiled.

"Hmm." Naruto eyed Kakashi and then turned to go inside, "I don't care what you do unless you become a hurdle in my way then I'll _crush_ you."

"You can rest assured Master I have no ill intentions." Kakashi's words were sincere but Naruto didn't even spared him a glance.

Naruto rubbed his temples. GREAT. One more problem! Naruto wasn't an imbecile or stupid by any means. Kakashi wasn't his trusted person. Kakashi served Danzo his whole life so Naruto wasn't going to trust him blindly. No he wasn't Naruto! He was just Junior Namikaze! Naruto was dead! Finished! He wouldn't trust any one! He wouldn't rely on any one! He would just use them with his own safe word and that will be all. He would use kakashi but that will be all because he wasn't a stupid kid any more. Naruto bit his lips. That was when his phone vibrated again. It was his secretary.

"Yes Tenten?" Naruto spoke with his usual cold aloof tone.

"Boss there is a problem."Tenten said with her voice strained. Naruto senses sharpened and his shoulders got tensed.

"Boss Orochimaru san wants to have a meeting with you along with his grandson Raidou san." Tenten said and Naruto's blood got cold. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed and the oxygen couldn't go inside his body. Naruto looked at his slightly shaking and tensing body. But this was for a moment the next second a fury raged through his veins and he gritted his teeth.

"When?" He bit out the words.

"He said he wants to have it as soon as possible." Tenten's voice was still worried. She didn't knew the details but she did knew that Orochimaru was a sour subject for her boss.

"Tonight's dinner. I'll have it with _Liberal's President_." Naruto bit out the name of Orochimaru's party.

"Yes boss." Tenten said and Naruto cut the line. He almost fell on the floor but he took a deep shaky breath. He slid the cell inside his pocket and ran his shaky fingers. He quickly came into his room and searched his drawer. He took the Lexapro bottle out and quickly swallowed two pills. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

'It was fine.'

'He was fine.'

'It wouldn't happen again.'

'He was stronger.'

Naruto kept on repeating them inside his head until his body finally relaxed. he suddenly felt too tired and exhausted.

"Papa." Naruto turned to see Boruto and Inojin standing on the doorstep with Hana and their suitcases.

"Ahan you're ready already. Wow so fast." Naruto forced out a smile and got up.

"Hana. Have you packed your clothes too?" Naruto asked and Hana just nodded. Naruto hummed and carried Boruto and Inojin in his arms. He ordered some maids to take suitcases out and to put them in Naruto's car. When he was out of the main door of East wing he saw kakashi standing with a novel in his hands leaning against a pillar.

"You are coming with me Kakashi." Naruto said coldly and Kakashi shrugged before closing the novel and climbing inside the car. Kakashi was sitting in front with Hana driving and Naruto was in back with Kids. They stopped in the market and shopped around. Naruto tried to loosen himself with his kids. Laughing and playing with them freely. It was almost two p.m. when he got the text from Kurama. They got into the car again . Kakashi was quiet but he was attentive to their surroundings all the time. Naruto just clenched his jaw. Having Kakashi there with him was keeping him on edge too. But he didn't let it show on his face. He sent Sakura a quick text telling her to meet for coffee and sent her the address of the penthouse where he would be staying with kids. He got a quick reply telling him that she would be there in an hour. Naruto let his head fall on the back of the seat whle Boruto and Inojin snuggled in his arms..

TBC...

* * *

 **I tried posting the links here but couldn't so if you are curious you can check my twitter account for the picture of Namikaze clan symbol, the painting behind Danzo minus Naruto in it and the tattoo on Naruto and other Namikaze clan members. The mansion's picture is also there.**

 **This is a late update I know but some stuff came up so I was unable to update within a week.**

 **Please leave a review. It encourages me to write.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **ADIOS~**


	9. Nightmares Part I

_"There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear."_

 _ **BLINDFOLD**_

 _ **Chapter 09: Nightmares part I**_

 _"You are coming with me Kakashi." Naruto said coldly and Kakashi shrugged before closing the novel and climbing inside the car. Kakashi was sitting in front with Hana driving the car and Naruto was in back with Kids. They stopped in the market and shopped around. Naruto tried to loosen himself with his kids. Laughing and playing with them freely. It was almost two p.m. when he got the text from Kurama. They got into the car again . Kakashi was quiet but he was attentive to their surroundings all the time. Naruto just clenched his jaw. Having Kakashi there with him was keeping him on edge too. But he didn't let it show on his face. He sent Sakura a quick text telling her to meet for coffee and sent her the address of the penthouse where he would be staying with kids. He got a quick reply telling him that she would be there in an hour. Naruto let his head fall on the back of the seat while Boruto and Inojin snuggled in his arms._

 _F_ or the rest of the ride all three adults were dead quiet. Naruto was staring out side with a deep scowl marring his elegant features and his eyes hardened looking like sapphire, beautiful yet stony. Kakashi gave a lazy side glance to the mirror and looked at Naruto's expression. Kakashi suppressed his amused chuckle. Naruto wasn't even trying to hide how he felt about his presence. Kakashi felt a gaze pointed at him only to see on his side to see Hana driving silently, almost like a robot. Kakashi was more than sure that it was indeed Hana eying him. Kakashi's lips twitched into a small smirk and he resumed reading his book.

Hana parked the car in the parking of the apartment building and Naruto straightened his back. His body posture was alert and his eyes were sharp like a hawk. Kakashi who was previously lazing around got into more alert stance, Even if he was still working for Danzo didn't mean he wasn't going to protect Naruto and kids. Hana gracefully got out of the car with Kakashi following her action.. Both of them quickly got into protective stances while Naruto got out holding both of his sleeping sons.

"Boss." Three of them whipped their heads to the source of voice and saw Sai waving his hand with a huge smile on his face, a grimacing Kurama and...Neiji? Naruto's face stayed impassive but the warning in his cold eyes was successfully delivered to Kurama, whose face paled a bit. He internally groaned about the explanation he had to give Naruto afterwards.

After seeing them Neiji ,Kurama and Sai quickly made there way closer to them. Hana took Boruto from Naruto's arms while Sai eyed her gleefully, No one seemed to noticed except... one person. Naruto eyed the shift of expression on Sai's face from the corner of his eyes but didn't comment on it.

Neiji's posture remained casual but the moment Sai and Kurama looked at Kakashi, their faces hardened and their posture tensed.

"Hey there." Neiji smirked with his usual arrogant manner but there was a softness in his eyes and stretched his hand. Naruto nodded and shook Neiji hand firmly with an impassive face, his sky blue eyes looked sharp and alert and the muscled in his body were screaming power. After a short handshake they dropped their hands. It wasn't safe to stay out side for longer than needed even with snipper watching every move. Naruto was the one who was leading with Neiji on his side ,with Hana right behind him, Kurama and Sai on Hana's sides and Kakashi hot on his heels. While walking side by side no one noticed the small wistful smile Neiji casted at Naruto and then looked ahead. Naruto wasn't his to leer at, he knew it and understood it.

All six of them entered inside the lift which would take them to 37th floor, the lift was only used by Naruto or the people he had given the access. The lift never stopped on any floor going straight to it's destination. While in the lift there was a too cold and hostile feeling lingered in the atmosphere. Neiji looked content with a small smirk on his lips but Hana, Sai and Kurama looked incredibly tensed with Kakashi's presence while the man in question was lazily leaning against the elevator wall and reading a book. Naruto was standing straight with stony expression and softly stroking Inojin's hairs, it was an unusual contrast to the iciness on his face. Tension was so much in the air that it was becoming suffocating but no one commented on it.

When the lift stopped it was like everyone took a breath of relief. Naruto got out first with Hana and Sai hot on his heels. Neiji was still lingering there when Kurama turned to face Kakashi. Neiji who was getting out stopped too and stared at both of them with icy blue eyes.

"I don't know why you are here Hatake san but keep this in mind. If you dared to do any thing to Boss or young masters.. you will be dead even before you know what hit you." Kurama voice was low and threatening but Kakashi relied with a small lazy smirk.

"So little fox barring it's fangs to me?" Kakashi straightened his back and stared into Kurama's eyes. "Don't get your pantied in a knot. I'm here to serve him too." Kakashi said lightly petting Kurama's shoulder and left. Kurama glared at Kakashi back coldly.'That guy was so dead if he even dared to lift a finger at his master.'

"Hey relax. He is just an old man Kurama. Why are you behaving like that?" Neiji's voice snapped Kurama out of his thoughts and he glared at the him.

"It has nothing to do with you Neiji san. If you've had your fun please leave." Kurama's voice was cold.

"Do you think Naruto is unable to hold his ground against that guy?" Neiji's face was impassive now. Kurama bit the inside of his cheeks.

"What master is capable of you know better!" Kurama growled deep in his throat and Neiji rolled his eyes.

"This is what I'm trying to say. He can hold his ground Kurama you just need to watch his back. This is what _we_ are here for!" Neiji said coldly and turned. Kurama was taken aback by the implication of Neiji's words. He felt the veins in his temples throb. He wanted to groan loudly but bit back it. Wasn't Kakashi enough? What was on Neiji's mind? He had no clue but he wasn't going to let them do anything to his master! Kurama quickly made his way inside the apartment and heard the voices coming from the living room and took long strides.

He would protect Naruto! No matter what! He won't let any one do any harm to his master!

* * *

Naruto's mind raced in different directions during the whole drive after the kids fell asleep. He felt him self on edge while thinking about Kakashi. He could've told Kakashi to fuck off but he knew that would've been a mistake. Kakashi would've followed him nevertheless, at least now he was in front of his eyes. But still he felt exposed to Danzo much more. Naruto bit the inside of his lips and his clenched his fists, He hated it. He hated the feeling of being so vulnerable to his _grand father!_

He didn't know what that old man had against him but Naruto knew that Danzo hated him. In fact Danzo hated his father and mother too! Naruto gritted his teeth and looked outside. Danzo hatred for him and his mother could be because of them being unwanted or that crap but why his father too? Did Danzo hated his father because he married the girl he wanted? Or was it because of some other reason? What the hell was he missing? He tried so hard to dig into Danzo's past, anything that could give him a clue but there was nothing but after that much research and some of Danzo's ruthless decisions Naruto knew one thing clearly. Danzo despised Uzumaki's! But the reason behind the hatred was unfortunately still unknown.

It wasn't like he didn't tried. He did his best but it was like every record on Uzumaki's vanished in thin air. Still Naruto had a hope that if he could get a lead may be things would get easier and simpler.

Once the reached in the parking of apartment building and Hana had parked the car. Kakashi and Hana rushed to his side. Hana took Boruto from him and they turned to leave.

"Boss." Naruto heard the overly enthusiastic shout and looked in the direction. There stood Sai with Kurama and.. Neiji? OK now that was interesting because he didn't remembered calling Neiji. Naruto didn't let his expressions waver and they slowly made their way to three men. Naruto felt how the air became so tensed after Sai and Kurama saw Kakashi with him but right now wasn't the time for explanations. Naruto was looking at Neiji when he caught the way Sai smiled at Hana and Hana obviously didn't bother to even look at him.

"Hey there." Neiji had his usual smirk but Naruto knew from his eyes that the words were friendly and not threatening or hostile. Naruto simply nodded and gave a firm shake to Neiji's stretched hand. After the small greeting all of them were already on their way inside the building because everyone of them knew the dangers of Naruto being in a public place for too long without the tight security. They quickly entered the elevator which was reserved only for Naruto's floor.

Naruto stifled the sigh and tried not to roll his eyes on the way Hana, Sai and Kurama kept on glaring at Kakashi. It was slightly irritating how they looked so tensed by Kakashi's presence. Yes, kakashi was indeed strong but he wasn't invincible. In fact Naruto knew for a fact that he could beat that guy then why were those three acting like that. Naruto almost took a sigh of relief when the lift finally stopped and they got out of it. Naruto knew that Neiji, Kakashi and Kurama were behind them but he didn't comment on it. He didn't wanted his kids to wake up right now because some adults were unable to act like one.

Naruto quickly made his way inside the apartment with Sai and Hana. He hummed appreciatively seeing how everything was clean even though it's been a while anyone entered it or more like since Boruto and Inojin were born, Naruto never had to use this apartment. He tried to stay out of those activities which would need the security of this apartment or more like this floor. Only the people who worked directly under him knew about this place and the reasons for secrecy wasn't pleasant either. Naruto's eyes turned cold when he thought about his tainted past and turned to face Sai.

Naruto turned slowly to not to bother his sleeping son and gently passed sleeping Inojin to Sai.

"Take Inojin to his and Boruto's room and after that come right into the library and if Kurama is done threatening Kakashi and comes back. Tell him to come straight to the library too." Sai would have smirked if it wasn't for Naruto's cold eyes and steely expressions. Naruto was scary on the daily basis but when he was pissed off. All hell broke loose.

Sai and Hana quickly left the room while Naruto made his way inside the _library._ Now the said _library_ it self wasn't that important with beautiful and stylish bookcases in the walls, two arm chairs and a couch, exotic plants adorning it and beautiful paintings hanging on the dark colored walls. Yes it was a normal reading corner of the apartment but... Naruto stepped closer to the left wall which had a picture hanging of him and Ino in a beautiful silver frame. It was a picture of him with Ino during their trip to Hawaii. He was wearing a simple sky blue T-shirt with white shorts and Ino was wearing a matching sky blue tank top with white jeans. Both of them were wearing matching blue sapphire necklaces. Naruto lost his train of thoughts looking at the picture. It was taken just before a day they got to know about Ino's pregnancy. Naruto's face darkened a bit and he quickly flipped the picture pressing the button on the wall. With a small creak the right side of wall beside the picture opened a secret pathway to the meeting room.

Naruto entered inside the room and took the main seat. He placed his elbows on the table and placed his face on his entwined hands. His eyebrows were knitted in a deep frown and his sapphire eyes had a ominous glint to them. His posture was tense and alert, a habit form past years.

His thoughts drifted back to the time he and Ino had a talk about Naruto's involvement in underworld.

 _"You have to stop it now Naruto. This isn't the escape! How long are you planning to continue like this." Ino's voice was gentle but at the same time strong and determined._

 _"Ino please. We have had this talk million times already. I'm who I am! I am this person! I'm not seeking any escape Ino." Naruto's voice held no anger but there was a clear warning in his were in the Namikaze estate right now. It was Tuesday after noon while having lunch because the client had an emergency and canceled the lunch. And this is when Ino started their much repeated argument again._

 _"Oh Please! Who are you fooling Naruto? You think doing God knows what would calm you? Your grandfather just want to turn you in a monster! Just like him!" Ino's soft tone turned cold and bitter in the end._

 _"Ino. Please drop it." Naruto felt slightly irritated. The date of his mother's death anniversary were approaching and making him more than edgy because this was the same time **that** happened too._

 _"Can't you see how doing all of this is destroying you? Naruto you are becoming someone I don't know anymore. This isn't right! This is not you Naruto." Ino's eyes filled with love, care and... pity. Naruto's jaw clenched and he got up quickly from the table._

 _"I'm not Naruto Uzumaki any more Ino! You don't know my demons! You don't know anything!" Naruto turned to see Ino with his face hardened and his eyes with an unreadable emotion glistering in them, "I'm so tainted. I don't even know my self." A cruel smirk adorned Naruto's face and he left while Ino called out his name._

The light creak and thumping sound of foot steps broke Naruto out of his thoughts and he slowly looked up to see Sai and Kurama in the room. It was a relief that he didn't have to tell them to keep Kakashi and Neiji out and well Hana wasn't in field anymore.

"Boss."... "Master" Sai and Kurama said as a greeting and Naruto slowly blinked his eyes in response.

"Sai?" Naruto looked straight at Sai with his eyes sharp and observant, piercing right into your soul. It even made a guy like Sai squirm under his gaze.

"I've throughly investigated and I found some interesting things Boss like how the company which works under Aburame's actually belongs to Hyuuga's. And Boss while there I also found a secret door in the wall and that door led to an emergency exit and Boss I've checked the whole construction map but the door isn't shown there. This could explain how even though The false CEO entered and everyone saw him, no one noticed anything unusual because he wasn't the impostor." Sai expression turned grim.

"So it's confirmed that Itachi Uchiha was kidnapped by his own company's CEO which is ran by Hyuuga's." Naruto's eyes glinted maliciously. Kurama and Sai stifled the shiver and kept their faces impassive." And what's the news about Izumi Uchiha?"

"Well why don't you let me tell you about Uchiha Izumi?" On the female voice three men looked up to see Haruno Sakura from special branch taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. Sakura was a beautiful twenty seven years old women with beautiful strawberry blond hairs with cotton candy pink highlights. She was still wearing her uniform and had a tired look on her face.

"Sakura." Naruto gave a nod and Sakura let out a beautiful smile grace her lips.

"Namikaze san." She said with a glint to her emerald eyes but quickly composed her self, her face taking a serious edge," The man who last talked to Izumi Uchiha has been killed Namikaze san. We recovered his body from a dumpster this morning. There was nothing on the man which could give us any clue but after my solo inquiry I have got the leads but it's still kind of dead end." Sakura let out an irritated huff. It was when the heard another creak and Hana entered with four cups of herbal tea. They all went quiet while she served the tea. It wasn't because they didn't trust Hana but the reason was simple. It was about rules. Hana was now just a caretaker and nanny. She wasn't in buisness anymore.

"May I ask how Haruna san?" Kurama asked in his reserved tone once Hana left and Sakura nodded tiredly rubbing her temples. She was dead tired after running around in circles.

"The man belonged from a local gang and the members said that this guy Kawaki was meeting with some _higher ups_ in their business and he left the gang just one week before the kidnapping so one really knew but I have a feeling that they must be hiding something because it's impossible that he wouldn't keep contact with at least one of them." Sakura bit her lips anxiously. It was already one whole fucking week since the missing and there were too many blind spots.

"Kurama you handle this and Sai dig everything you can about Hyuuga's. I want everything and I'll also go and do some investigation on my own." Naruto voice held authority and steeliness." Sakura when you get a lead inform Sai. Because if Itachi was taken by Hyuuga's then the auction and Izumi san's kidnapping is also done by Hyuuga's." Every one nodded but while drinking the herbal tea in a peaceful silent no one noticed how Kurama's face darkened a bit after he heard about Naruto's solo investigation. Kurama didn't wanted Naruto to return to that world. If it wasn't for Boruto and Inojin Naruto would've never left it in the first place and Kurama didn't wanted Naruto to go back there any more.

"All of you can leave now." After they've finished the tea Naruto's voice boomed in the spacious meeting room and three of them got up to leave. Sai and Sakura made their ways out but Kurama just stood there.

"If you've something worth saying then speak up Kurama." Naruto's voice was low but sharp and taunting. Kurama inhaled a deep breath and looked straight into Naruto's piercing blue eyes.

"Master are you really planning on using them?" Kurama bit the inside of his cheek but kept his face impassive.

"If you mean by using Amatersu then yes I'm planning on doing it."

"Master there is no need for you to do this. Sai and I'll easily cover it. Even Jake and Amaru are on it with Sai." Kurama almost pleaded.

"If you could've Kurama then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Leave and send Neiji inside." Naruto's words were final and Kurama knew there was nothing he could say would have any effect. He clenched his fist, gave a quick bow and left.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the back of the comfy seat.

' _Amatersu'_

Naruto knew the reason behind Kurama's weary behavior. _Amatersu_ was a name to be the Yakuza world there was none who didn't know about them. They were called the group of demons. Before _Amatersu_ there was _Akatsuki._ When Naruto entered the world the _Akatsuki_ was on the brink of disappearing. They were being targeted and killed. It was as if the whole universe was against them but Naruto knew! He knew who was doing this! He knew that it was none other than Danzo who killed all of them. The one betraying was none other than their own leader.

Nagato was killed even before Naruto joined the organization after the _incident ._ Naruto knew it had something to do with Nagato being an _Uzumaki._ After that Akatsuki was being officially hunted down, may be Danzo thought that due to those member's loyalty to Nagato they would turn against him. So he killed them all than be it the legendary assassin Obito or the Zetsu twins. Nagato's wife Konan who had nothing to do with this all was also killed. Kakuzu and Juzo were killed too and no one knew how the hell their bodies got torn beyond belief. It was a nasty end for such a powerful organization but ...

It was when _Amatersu_ was founded. After _Akatsuki_ was cleaned off the face of earth, they made another more deadly organization under Jotomaru Mazuka and for others _Amatersu_ was name of death but for him it was _home._ People who loved him, who were loyal to him and who never questioned his any command after Mazuka passed the title of leader to him. He knew he had done a lot of inhuman deeds while being there. Danzo made it his life mission to make his hands as dirty as he could but after every bull shit he went through there were them.

No body knew this but he was still connected to _Amatersu_ even after the orders of Danzo. He wasn't going to abandon those people who were there to mend his broken pieces. Who were there when he went through all of that craziness. NO! Kurama wasn't there! Ino wasn't there! No one was! But only them! So wasn't it funny to ask of him to abandon his family? Yes it was fucked up and messed up, having a family of trained killers might seem like a nightmare but that was it.

Naruto heard the light creak and turned to see Neiji entering with a serious expression on his face.

"Neiji san." Naruto said in a blank tone and Neiji looked into his eyes with his freaky pale icy eyes.

"Naruto san." Neiji tilted his head and small smirk played on his lips. Naruto sighed closing his eyes for a moment and that was all the warning Neiji got before Naruto came flying on him and pinning him roughly against the wall.

"Why are you here Neiji san?" The words were still blank and spoken slowly but Naruto's hold on Neiji neck didn't lightened.

"I had something to tell you." Neiji's expression hardened too. Naruto's hold was like steel. Neiji himself was a strong man and trained but well the raw power Naruto held in his grip made every thing impossible. Naruto softened the grip and stepped away but the spitefulness in his eyes didn't lessened nor his alert posture relaxed.

"Speak." The word was said with gritted teeth and clenched fist.

"My Uncle and your grandfather are up to no good. They are thinking about..." Neiji was cut off.

"Thinking of killing me. I know." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Neiji looked shocked, "Don't give me this look Neiji san. You are some one on the side line and I've been playing this game while being on front."

"But he is your grandfather! And.." Neiji really looked shocked.'poor guy.' Naruto wanted to laugh.'If this guy knew the truth behind my father's death. he wouldn't be so surprised.'

"And this is messed up! I know Neiji san. I know all of it. It's something bigger than being a mafia family Neiji san. But still the real question is why are you telling me this? What's the catch?" Naruto's eyes sharpened like a lion's eyes in dark. Shining with a coldness and blood lust in them.

"I..." Neiji cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"Before you start I would like to say something." Naruto's lips twitched, a sickening smile spreading on his lips. He leaned against the table looking at Neiji with his cold eyes, "I hate bullshit. Now start." On the end the smile disappeared and Neiji felt a shiver running down his spine.

"I.. want to work for you Naruto san." Neiji said with a steady tone.

"Why?" Neiji opened his lips but then took a deep breath. Something in him told him that it would be better to just state the truth.

"I want revenge against my uncle." Neiji felt his the veins in his fist popping with the rage and betrayal he felt for his uncle. Naruto didn't said anything just stared to let Neiji complete whatever he was going to say, "That monster! He killed my father and took my mother as his mistress where she committed suicide after some time. I want to avenge my parents! Please Naruto san trust me. I have no ill intentions." Naruto stared deep into Neiji's eyes and nodded.

"Hmm. It's seems like a valid reason but please think about it one more time." Naruto's tone was professional. Not cold or harsh but no trace of warmth either.

"I've made up my mind Naruto san. There is nothing more to think!" Neiji looked desperate but Naruto had other plans.

"Neiji san!" The words were a final warning. He was being ordered to re think not asked... Neiji flinched a bit inwardly on the harsh command.

Neiji clenched his fists and then gave a curt slight bow of his head before quickly leaving and Naruto just stared at the spot. Neiji could be a very powerful ally but first Naruto had to determine that how much of Neiji's story was true or if it was true at all. Naruto quickly took his cell out of his pocket and pressed some digits. Soon the bell was ringing.

" _Hello."_ Upon hearing the voice Naruto's whole demeanor changed a bit. His facial muscles relaxed and he slowly sat down on the seat.

"It's Naruto." Naruto gently said with a note of respect to his indifferent tone.

 _"Oh if it isn't Naruto. How are you boy?"_ The gentleness of voice made Naruto feel nostalgic with memories.

"I've been good. Utakata san I need some help." Naruto said without any further delay, "I want a complete history check on the second in command of Hyuuga's."

 _"Hmm ok I'll have Yugito and Hidan immediately on this matter but boy is there anything else you are not telling me?_ " Utakata's serious yet concerning tone made Naruto oddly relaxed.

"There is but I can't disclose that matter right now. I'll tell you personally when we meet." Naruto said suggestively and he heard a amused chuckle.

" _Should I tell Sasori to start gathering the ingredients for your favorite food?"_ Naruto's lips twitched into a amused smile.

"I wouldn't have it other way." Naruto said and heard Utakata snort. He stared down at his wrist watch which showed that it was already six pm. Naruto's grip tightened on the phone. "I would love to chat more but I have to go and have dinner with a political rival." Naruto tried to casually play it off.

"Oh. Then you should go get ready." Naruto was thankful that Utakata didn't catch on the hidden anxiousness in his voice or.. "And please try to control your temper. We aren't allowed to kill outside the business. Stay blessed." Naruto clicked his tongue. 'Why the hell I even thought that he wouldn't catch!'

Naruto took a deep breath and readied himself for the night. He didn't wanted to have this dinner with Orochimaru. He hated that man! He hated what that man did to him. How he just watched while looking at him with those cruel yellowish sickly eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath when he felt that he was getting out of line. He wouldn't think about that! He wasn't that weak boy any more! He wasn't the trembling mess anymore! No he had more control! In fact he was the one in control!

Naruto bit his lips because no matter what he told himself. No matter how many times he repeated that he was over it. He wasn't.

The reality of what had happened to him. The impact it left on his mind was unforgettable. The scars on his body faded, the deeper cuts and scars were removed by different expensive skin surgeries but the scars his soul had were incurable. His soul had been darkened and tainted. The feeling of suffocation he felt wasn't surprising. He knew his body was having a panic attack but it still made him laugh on it's irony.

Didn't he said that he was stronger now? Then what was this? His body matured, he became better at pretending, better at hiding his feelings, better at being a cold emotionless killing machine but... His soul was still trapped in that time. The time which marred his innocence. Which made him the monster he was. Naruto gripped his shirt over his erratic heart and squeezed his eyes shut. Just like always he imagined his mother's carefree laugh, His father's gentle hugs, Ino's mischievous grins, his kids innocent little acts... Naruto squeezed his ragging heart tighter. It wasn't working like it as supposed to be or the way it had worked many times. May be the impact of actually meeting that guy was bigger. He could feel his heart drumming into his ears and he could feel his body burn, his throat going dry and his sight turning blurry. Naruto tried to blink away the approaching darkness but it was becoming impossible.

Why was he alive any way? What was there to live? In fact the real question was... Why was he alive after what had happened to him? Naruto blinked but the darkness was becoming dense and his breath was becoming heavier. Everyone already left him. His mother. His father. His wife. What was left there to live. Danzo would take his kids by force too then why the struggle to even live? Naruto felt his eyes stinging. Why was he so worthless? Why was his life just a game for other people? didn't he deserved to be happy too? didn't he deserved the love too?

Naruto squeezed his eyes in resignation. It was too much. he was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of everything..

 _"You idiot why didn't you come to school? Do you want to fail?" The voice was familiar but who was it._

 _"Teme I'm sick. I fail or pass it doesn't concern you!" Naruto could hear the hoarse tone of a younger boy._

 _"..." The line went quiet he could guess by the silence but then just after five minuted he heard the ringing of the bell. Naruto could see the younger boy was frowning but who was he._

 _"What are you doing here?" he could hear the shock in the blond's voice._

 _"Hn. I brought some onigiri and the cold medicine and some painkiller from Itachi's medical box." Itachi? Naruto frowned on the familiar name._

 _"ONIGIRI! Sasuke I LOVE YOU. OH GOD I WAS SO HUNGRY." Naruto saw the boy jumping in joy even though he was sick. But something struck him. The name. SASUKE? Naruto felt his senses stirring._

 _" Just eat before it gets cold." Naruto could clearly see the younger black haired boys face tinted red. Sasuke... Uchiha sasuke... HIS SASUKE!_

" _Sasuke_ " He felt the name slip from his parted dried lips and tried to gulp down the air. But he whispered again, " _Sasuke".. "Bolt"..." Jin" His family..._ Naruto felt his grip a bit tightening on his sense and he took a shuddering breath before opening his eyes. Yes he loved Sasuke. he still loved him and his innocent angels! He swore to protect them and he would. Naruto took deep breaths and grunted while getting up from the seat. He felt dizzy but well he had a severe attack so it wasn't surprising. His phone vibrated and he checked the message while slowly rubbing his throbbing temples.

The text was from Ten Ten. She text him the address of the restaurant they would be having their dinner and Naruto took a deep breath. He could do this. He was powerful. he was powerful enough. Naruto quickly collected himself and composed himself before getting out of the room.

He saw Hana working in the kitchen and gave a nod before getting inside his room. He was going t take his shower when he eyes drifted the newly placed door in the wall. He looked back to his bathroom door and then to the other door. It was no helping. After that little episode he really wanted to hold Sasuke for a bit. Naruto tossed his suit on the bed and quickly made his way inside the other apartment. He saw how Kurama was sitting on the couch in a dark living room meaning Karin was obviously downstairs and Sasuke... he was inside the room.

Before Kurama could react Naruto gestured him to keep quite and slowly made his way to Sasuke's room. He opened the unlocked door without a sound and slowly stepped inside. Sasuke was standing closer to the window with his back to the door. A feral animalistic grin broke on Naruto's lips. He slowly crept closer to Sasuke's form. He undid his tie slowly and stepped closer Sasuke. So close that even Sasuke noticed in his lost state. But before he could turn. A blind fold was swiftly tied on his eyes and his arms were gripped tightly by Naruto. Sasuke tried to struggle but his body was completely pressed between Naruto and the wall.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke hissed out and Naruto let out a dark chuckle.

"We don't have time for that." And before Sasuke could retort Naruto plunged his tongue inside Sasuke mouth and hummed in appreciation on the sweet and sour taste of strawberries. Sasuke struggled but this time didn't bite on his tongue or lips. 'At least they were making progress' Naruto mentally snorted.

Naruto quickly pinned both of Sasuke's arms with one hand, It was difficult with Sasuke struggling but Naruto just slowly pressed his fingers on the sensitive nerved of Sasuke wrists making him wince in pain.

"Bastard!: Sasuke gritted out and Naruto just chuckled before attacking the throbbing pulse on Sasuke neck. He kissed the spot and sucked there not too roughly but not too gently either. With Sasuke it was like a thirst which couldn't be quenched. This burning in his soul wasn't easy to sooth. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him whole. The primal feeling and yearning was too much for his ardent heart. He was going insane with need and lust. After forming a hickey he thrust his tongue inside that hot cavern again but this time Sasuke did bit him and it turned Naruto even more. He kissed him fervently like there was no tomorrow. He was craving Sasuke. Naruto felt a shudder going though his body and slowly backed away from the kiss and slowly let Sasuke slide down the wall. If it wasn't for his stony composure he would have fell down too on how wobbly his legs felt but he he didn't. He touched his still moist and bitten lips and bit back the smiled. He quickly turned and left the room. Now that he had that kiss he was feeling oddly relaxed and determined.

Sasuke slowly brought his hands up and undid the blindfold and stared down at the silk light orange tie. He glared at the tie and threw it away which rubbing his sore wrists. Where the fuck that man actually pressed?! He felt like his wrists were being broken. Sasuke glared again at the tie ahile rubbing his abused wrists. He was so going to take down that man and he knew exactly how...

* * *

THE CHAPTER IS UN BETA'D!


	10. Nightmares Part II

**BLINDFOLD**

 ** _"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Nightmares Part II_**

 _With Sasuke it was like a thirst which couldn't be quenched. This burning in his soul wasn't easy to sooth. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him whole. The primal feeling and yearning was too much for his ardent heart. He was going insane with need and lust. After forming a hickey he thrust his tongue inside that hot cavern again but this time Sasuke did bit him and it turned Naruto even more. He kissed him fervently like there was no tomorrow. He was craving Sasuke. Naruto felt a shudder going though his body and slowly backed away from the kiss and slowly let Sasuke slide down the wall. If it wasn't for his stony composure he would have fell down too on how wobbly his legs felt but he he didn't. He touched his still moist and bitten lips and bit back the smiled. He quickly turned and left the room. Now that he had that kiss he was feeling oddly relaxed and determined._

 _Sasuke slowly brought his hands up and undid the blindfold and stared down at the silk light orange tie. He glared at the tie and threw it away which rubbing his sore wrists. Where the fuck that man actually pressed?! He felt like his wrists were being broken. Sasuke glared again at the tie while rubbing his sore wrists. He was so going to take down that man and he knew exactly how..._

* * *

After his little 'energy drink' Naruto was back to usual self. It was strange how much Sasuke presence, his touch still affected him after so many years. After leaving the room Naruto didn't stayed and quickly marched toward the bedroom which connected his room to the other bedroom. Naruto knew that Kurama had been looking at him with an odd expression like he wanted something to say but Naruto simply ignored it. The talk was finished and he wasn't going to explain his self again. Once he had came inside the other bedroom he took the dark blue suit which he had previously thrown on the bed and entered the bathroom.

While showering Naruto took a deep breath and blocked all thought out of his mind and simply let the warm water calm his senses. He looked down at his semi hard member and just rolled his eyes. Totally ignoring it he let the water slide over his body and took the shower gel. After the much needed shower Naruto got out of the bath and dried himself thinking about his meeting. He was feeling better and he knew about his iron control but still he felt uncomfortable meeting Orochimaru. He sighed defeated while racking his long fingers through his damp hairs and took his phone to message people from his party. He did contemplated that if it was a smart move or not but then again when had he gone wrong whenever he chose those _two_. After that he sent a quick text to Tenten to send him car.

After he was done he quickly dried his hairs and styled them them, After he was satisfied he took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The dark blue of the suit contrasted beautifully with his natural blond hairs and his eyes looked even more mysterious and darker. While he was spraying the cologne, his mobile vibrated and Naruto sighed when he saw the text about his ride arriving. He really wanted to have at least one drink but whatever. Naruto got out of his bedroom and was leaving when Hana called out to him.

"Namikaze- sama" Naruto stopped and then turned to look at Hana's expressionless face, she was holding a wine glass in her hands cupping so Naruto couldn't see the content. He quirked his eye brow, looking at her with an impassive look."Please drink this."

"What is this?" Naruto's voice as usual held no emotion in it. A voice which would leave you feeling hollow and empty.

"Ginjo-shu. Kakashi san said that I should pour some for you." Hana's voice was calm and relaxed and she held the glass in front of her while bowing her head. Naruto suppressed the urge to take a sharp breath. 'Kakashi.. That bastard was already meddling and rubbing on his face subtly that even if Naruto didn't tell him something, he would know.' Naruto slowly got closer to Hana and took the glass from her. It felt weird to drink sake from the wine glass.

"Hn." Naruto took a big gulp and the subtle light and sweet flavor filled his senses with the pleasant was right. He really did needed this before meeting Orochimaru. But it still annoyed him that Kakashi knew about it. Even though knowing Kakashi it wasn't strange still he didn't like being so exposed to that man.

"Namikaze-sama. You look troubled. Is it about Kakashi-san?" Hana's calm voice was soothing to his ears but he didn't said anything just stared at now half empty glass."It's not my place to say anything to you but I do think that things might not be what they seem to be. Have a safe trip Namikaze-sama." Hana's voice held a notion to it and Naruto looked up and stared at her, who was looking at him with a soft and calm expression.

"Tell Kurama to say my thanks to Karin. The sake was good." Naruto gave the empty glass back to Hana who simply gave an other bow while Naruto made his way out of the condo. Kakashi was standing outside the door. Naruto didn't acknowledge his presence and simply made his way toward the elevator. After stepped inside he felt Kakashi coming in too. But again Naruto simply ignored Kakashi presence. He wasn't going to ask Kakashi that why he followed him because he already knew the answer yet still Kakashi's presence made his already sour mood more foul.

Kakashi kept quite too during the whole elevator ride. Naruto could feel Kakashi's eyes on him but he kept on looking coldly at the elevator door.

"You look distressed. May I ask why _Naruto-sama_?" They had four more floors to go when Kakashi suddenly asked and Naruto's eye brows narrowed in obvious irritation.

"Must you talk Hatake-san? I haven't forgotten about your presence." Naruto's tone was clipped without an ounce of hesitation or politeness. It was cold and menacing.

"Ah I see you don't want to answer this." Kakahsi smirked and gave a nod like he thought that Naruto's answer was childish but Naruto didn't even reacted to this old mocking. He had hated Kakashi for so long but somehow he felt much more grounded and he was thankful to his little sons for this. Their presence was an anchor for him. Before them he felt like the burning in his heart would end up burning him and burn everything outside him too but now he almost felt like that the lava was frozen in ice. Still burning but covered with a thin layer of ice.

"Mocking your master isn't good manners _Hatake Kakashi san_." This time Naruto turned swiftly but in a rather lazy movement. His eyes were piercing and his face looked like it was carved on a stone. It was unnerving and a ruthless gaze. Kakashi was sure that if it was any-other person right now, they would have kneel down and asked for forgiveness. Because those eyes weren't normal eyes. Those were the eyes of a predator, like a lion, who is out for blood. Asking and searching for defiance and ready to rip apart if challenged. So Kakashi did what was the most appropriate thing in such a condition.

"I apologize for my bluntness." Kakashi bowed his head with one hand on his heart, as a symbol that he was truly sorry for what he said. He could feel that cold gaze on him but then he heard the elevator door opening. They were on the ground floor.

"Never forget who is your _master_ Hatake!" The voice was commanding and Kakashi nodded with his head still bowed,"Rise." And Kakashi did. Naruto left the elevator, no longer looking at him and Kakashi released a breath, he didn't know he was holding. He felt like he was spared. he looked at Naruto's back and suddenly he was hit with the nostalgic feeling of looking at Minato's back. Always looking from the back and wishing in his heart that one day he would serve that man but life wasn't what it seemed like at that time. He had to chose Danzo because of the fucking _leverage_ the man had on him and he was regretting his stupid decision till this day. He was young at that time and he had accepted his defeat under pressure and did what Danzo said. He regretted it deeply. In the end he had nothing left. Danzo never kept his promise, may be to some extent but well nothing could be done now. He could only protect this man and his kids now. May be that would help him lift the weight from his heart.

They were already in the parking where Naruto's ride, a S-class sedan in silver color and another Nissan Rogue in silver were parked with six of Naruto's trusted guards. Kakashi's eyes racked over them. Impressive.

 _Samui, Darui, Shira, Karui, Atsui and Omoi, simply called "SF" (Special Force)._ They were Naruto's specially trained body guards after Naruto left the under world and actively joined the political world. To Kakashi it was funny how their names were so in tune to each other except Shira.

Samui and Atsui were siblings,American's with half Japanese blood, blond, blue eyes and fair skin, the typical stereotypical foreigners. While Samui always kept her cool, Atsui was her opposite, quite a hot headed fella.

Shira was a fair skin and fitted guy with taupe gray hairs and a very calm demeanor while the other three Darui, Karui and Omoi were dark skinned foreigners. Daruni was the lazy looking guy with white dyed hairs, hiding his left scarred eye. Karui with short reddish hairs, amber eyes and err.. rather flat chest could be mistaken for a rather handsome guy while Omoi had spiky platinum white very short spiky hairs. Kakashi had never seen them fight but if Naruto had chose them to watch his back then he was sure that they were worth it.

All six of them were wearing casual clothes yet you could easily feel the power oozing from them. They weren't normal body guards, it was clear as the daylight. When Naruto finally approached them with Kakashi hot on his heel, all of them bowed. Samui rose her head and spoke as the leader of the team. "Boss."

"Why are all six of you here?" Naruto asked quirking his eye brow and looking at all of them with a quick glance.

"Tenten san said that it would be better to increase your security. But boss why is Hatake-san here?" Like always Samui was blunt yet there not even a trace of a questioning in her voice despite being it a question. She looked composed and her eyes were sharp and alert.

"Like Tenten my grandfather also wanted to increase my security." Naruto said and Samui nodded. Everyone else looked wary while Omoi smirked. 'That guy was thinking about something useless again.' Naruto mentally rolled his eyes."Let's go. We are getting late." The moment Naruto said that Shiro was on move and quickly opened the driving seat of sedan while Samui and Atsui made their way to the sedan too. Other three turned to get into the rogue. Atsui was going to sit beside Naruto when Kakashi spoke.

"Ah _Atsui-kun._ This one will be my seat from to day onwards." Kakashi's happy go lucky tone easily irritated the hot headed Atsui and he scowled.

"What the hell does that mean!" Atsui growled and kakashi smirked. Ah it was so much fun.

"Danzo sama said me to be with _Namikaze-sama_ always and to not leave him alone. Now please _Atsui-kun_ if you could be so kind to go to the other car." Kakashi said with a mocking smile and Atsui's fair face reddened with rage.

"You.." Atsui started but was cut by Samui.

"Atsui just go to the other car. Me and Shiro are here." Samui didn't look back. Her voice was commanding and calm.

"But _ne-san_!" Atsui growled annoyed with Kakashi's unnerving smile.

"Atsui go." This time it was Naruto who spoke. He was irritated by Kakashi's and Atsui's rather childish behavior. They were going to be late if they kept up their childish banter. Atsui sucked in his breath, pouted and then left before bowing to Naruto and glaring at Kakashi who looked rather smug. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but just looked away. Their ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quite which in Naruto's opinion was because Samui and Shira were calm people and Kakashi's previous attempt with Naruto had failed. Whatever the reason was it gave Naruto time.

He was going to meet that detestable person and he also knew that this wasn't going to be the last time. They were tied by the destiny to run into each other. Naruto knew this , he also understood that he was more than capable of holding his ground no matter what that man threw at him yet... Naruto bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood. He could taste the metallic texture of his own blood and suddenly he remembered the kiss from earlier. Sasuke had become quite feisty. He could only imagine what would Sasuke do to him if he knew it was him doing that all. That thought made him somber and he could feel that pleasant feeling turning into something horrible . This will never happen. Once he found Itachi and Izumi, he will send Sasuke back to the world he belonged. Sasuke will forget about this like some kind of twisted nightmare. Because no matter how much he wanted he wouldn't drag Sasuke into his mess. Naruto's 'to do list' was a bit too long and time a bit too short. He didn't knew that he had enough time or not because if he didn't get rid of all of the pests then that would be the end of him.'Oh Kamisama you have given me some really fucked up life.' Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto saw the sign of the the restaurant and he could feel the knot of despair tightened inside his stomach. They were already there. He really hoped that those were already there because he didn't

 _'K'shiki'_ _an oriental five star restaurant._

Shira parked the car and they got out. Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes that the other four were also following him inside. He couldn't see _their_ rides and it annoyed him. _They_ should have been here. Naruto didn't let his anxiety show on his face and calmly came inside the restaurant. It wasn't crowded much and had a very calming sense to it which Naruto found rather Ironic. One of Orochimaru's men was waiting for them. He gave a bow to Naruto before leading him to designated rather secluded and quite corner. Naruto looked at Samui who gave a curt nod and turned toward the rest of them. Naruto followed the guy with only Kakashi. There was a beautiful wooden partionting and when he crossed it and saw the place his body relaxed upon seeing them.

Sabaku Gaara who was his right hand man in their party _"Imperial Rule"_ He could also see that beside Gaara Temari was standing. Temari was Gaara's sister but because of her somewhat brother complex she took the responsibility of Gaara's security upon her own self. She had help though but she was smart and loyal.

With the distance of one seat between them the second person was sitting there too.

Nara Shikamaru, his adviser. With his Nara's body guard Shun was standing. Naruto glanced at Orochimaru, who looked quite pissed with Mitsuki sitting beside him with somber expressions and Kabuto-his advisor with a sour expression. Orochimaru's trusted guards both Guren and Yukimaru were standing right behind them with impassive faces. Orochimaru was looking at both Gaara and Shikamaru with a heated gaze.

"I hope I wasn't too late Orochimaru san. Kabuto-san, Mitsuki-san." Naruto's voice held no bitterness he felt for that man. Instead his face was calm and unwavering with a deep commanding and professional tone. He gave a small bow to the occupants of the room and they did the same. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Gaara and a barely visible smile flashed, on which Gaara rolled his eyes and Shikamru stifled his yawn. Speaking of Shikamaru he was wearing rather strange dress. He almost looked like he just got out of bed and rushed here with his messy pony, a dark brown shirt with a coat with abnormally large and ridiculous buttons and a dark trouser. Gaara was dressed neatly like always with a crimson button up shirt and black pant and coat with no tie. he did looked bad ass though.

" _Namikaze-san._ " Orochimaru's voice came out controlled even though his eyes were betraying his tone. "You aren't late by any means but I didn't know we would be having so many _guests._ "

"Oh I apologize but I thought the more the merrier. No?" Naruto asked with a calm expression while he took the seat between Shikamaru and Gaara. Their presence immediately relaxed him.

"Indeed." Orochimaru smiled rather sinisterly and Naruto felt a sense of uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach."Oh and who we have here? Hatake-san? It's nice seeing you here."

"The feeling is mutual Orochimaru-san." Kakashi gave his ever so fake smile making everybody else cringe. Naruto inhaled a deep breath. Here it comes.

"Shall we start the dinner then? It's not good to talk over empty stomach? Hatake san would you join us too?" Kabuto smiled fake and said with that overly cheerful voice. Naruto was positive that it was the sake he drunk before coming here which was helping him or else he would have snapped. His years of self control wasn't good enough to make this man presence bearable for him.

"Yeah please 'cause I'm starving." Shikamaru said looking bored as hell and tapping his fingers on the table before Kakashi could respond.

"And why is that genius?" Gaara asked in his own brooding tone which in Gaara's eyes was brooding at all.

"I just got up at 3 and there wasn't any time to have lunch. I barely showered, changed and rushed here. Man trains are crowded no a days." Shikamaru said making a lazy face. Naruto was amused on how both Gaara and Shikamaru were bent on totally ignoring Orochimaru.

"You are going to become fat." Gaara stated pensively, rather serious.

"No he wouldn't. He might not look like that but he does the workout." This time it was Temari who answered her brother.

"Do I want to know why you know that?" Gaara quirked his eyebrow when Temari huffed.

"You already know. Hello this guy is my boyfriend!" Temari said rolling her eyes. Gaara just made a face while Shikamaru simply yawned this time. May be a bit too tired to stifle them. Naruto wanted to snicker on their bantering but that would be in appropriate so he kept on simply listening.

"What would you like to order than? And Kakashi san you?" Kabuto asked quickly before Orochimaru exploded and everyone looked at them. They looked up to see the waiter there.

"I'm on duty Kabuto san but thank you for asking." Kakashi said with a edge to his tone which everyone sensed.

" A Ravioli del Plin and Insalata di Stagione for me. For wine I'll take Zinfandel" It was Gaara who broke the awkwardness and spoke with a flow and Naruto rolled his eyes on no sweets policy.

"Filetto di Manzo alla Griglia, Spaghetti Sciue Sciue and Torta al Formaggio e Frutti Rossi and Merlot for me." Shikamaru spoke with his head on the back of the seat and almost mumbled out the words

"Spaghetti Carbonara and a Panna Cotta and Zinfandel for me too" Naruto was the last one to order. After him Mitsuki ordered then Kabuto and then waiter asked Orochimaru.

"And for you sir?"

"Ah for me. The same as Namikaze-san but I'll take Riesling." Orochimaru said in a overly polite tone. Waiter noted and left."I think we should start to discuss for what we've gathered. What do you say _Namikaze-san?_ " Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a sickly smile on his face. Naruto could feel his disgusted gaze, caressing him and it made him shudder. He was remembering and... Shit this wasn't good.

"I have no issues." Naruto said coldly looking straight into Orochimaruo's golden eyes with a steely gaze.

"Very well than. I don't like to beat around the bush Namikaze-san so I would like to say it straight. I want to form an alliance with your party in the elections." Orochimaru's voice became demanding and it irritated Naruto.

"May I ask why the sudden thought?" Naruto's gaze dropped and became chilling. He hated the way Orochimaru spoke. He had no power over him.

"It's not a sudden thought by any means Namikaze-san. Kabuto would you be so kind to explain this to Namikaze san and his men?" Orochimaru said with a sickly smile on his lips. Kabuto quickly nodded and slowly touched his glasses which Naruto noticed was the habit of the said man.

"We have been analyzing the situation for some time now. I have been looking through the public pols and general public views throughout the Japan and I have reached on the decision that if _IR_ and _LN_ united and formed an alliance, no one would be able to stand in the way of our victory." Kabuto seemed quite happy and confident while explaining this. Naruto though that this might be the end of it but unfortunately Kabuto had prepared quite a long list on the pro's and con's of forming an alliance." You see in _Hokkaidō_ prefecture in power parties are Imperial Rule, Japan's Nation party and Liberal. Then comes _Tōhoku_ and their are all parties active but again Imperial Rule, Liberal Nation and Japan National Party are the popular ones. In _Kantō_ and _Kansai_ Green Japan party is also quite famous along with Imperial Rule, Liberal Nation and Japan National Party. But you see in _Chūbu_ Liberal Nation isn't that popular but Imperail Rule, Japan National Party and Green Japan party are in power yet in _Shikoku_ Liberal Nation and Japan National Party are in power but Imperial Rule and Green Japan Party aren't. In _Chūgoku_ the only powerful one's are Liberal Nation, Japan National Party and Green Japan Party but in _Kyūshū_ only in power are Imperial Rule and Bright Future. According to my calculation if we form an alliance we would be the only in power ruling party." While Kabuto so excitedly spoke Mitsuki looked bored as hell almost like he was forced to be here.

In Naruto's eyes Mitsuki was an interesting character too. Mitsuki was way too younger to be attending such a meeting at the age of sixteen but Naruto could easily imagine Orochimaru's intentions behind this. Still Naruto had all information on Mitsuki who was studying political science and IR yet also studying arts. The boy was being forced to become some Orochimaru wanted.

"What you are trying to tell us by that Kabuto san. But let's enjoy the dinner first. Because I really am starving." The food was being served so they all became quite but after that Shikamaru was the one who asked, looking sharp and calculated. He was in his work mode now.

"What Kabuto is trying to tell you is that if we were to form an alliance then no party would stand a chance against us. We would be the ruling party of Japan." Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"Imperial Rule doesn't need alliances to win." It was Gaara who spoke with finality making Orochimaru twitch with anger.

"You might win but you won't be the only ruling party." Kabuto looked exasperated, his expression looked as if he was annoyed.

"Still what if we say no? What then?" This time it Naruto who asked the question, swallowing the pasta while sipping the wine. He eyes bore into Kabuto's eyes for a second before he looked at Orochimaru.

"No isn't an option. This is politics. You shouldn't be taking decisions on the basis of your _emotions_." The innuendo of what Orochimaru was pointing at made Naruto want to punch that man. He could feel the bitterness and anger coursing through his veins.

"Who said I was? We had discussed it with our party already and after a meeting we decided with whom we are going to form alliance and with whom we aren't." Naruto said coolly with his expressions impassive because getting angry wasn't an options.

"And your party decided that they weren't going to form an alliance with us?" Kabuto seemed irritated and almost pissed off. He was pushing back his glasses a bit too much now.

"That's what he said, no?" Gaara asked looking at Kabuto with an annoyed expression who looked rather angry.

"You are making a mistake." Orochimaru said with an eerie tone, looking at them with a menacing expression.

"Trust me we know we aren't making a mistake." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes Orochimaru gritted his teeth. For a while it was silence while all of them ate. They were almost done when Mitsuki excused him self to use the restroom. Orochimaru spun the delicate stem of the glass between his fingers and stared at Naruto.

"Don't you think that life is rather strange with how it plays tricks on us?" Naruto's eyes narrowed on this comment. Even Gaara and Shikamaru seemed to sense the hostility in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Who would know it better than me Orochimaru san." Naruto lazily took a bite of his Panna and said impassively.

"Indeed but I was thinking about your father Minato san. May his soul rest in peace. He was such a polite and sweet person but he died rather strangely no? I mean who dies while celebrating a party and after drinking the toast to your success and long life. Rather ironic if I may say so." Naruto felt like a heavy weight settled on his chest. He gripped the small spoon in his hands rather harshly. He could never forget it. Never forget how every relation was stolen from him, how his loving father was killed for some unknown reason. For past four years Naruto had searched and investigated, even now the search was going on but yet the thought that Orochimaru might know something made Naruto uneasy.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto was a bit surprised on hearing the almost growl in Gaara's question. Gaara's whole demeanor looked a lot more wary and spiteful yet you could only sense it through his cold gaze.

"Ah no need to turn so cold Gaara san. All I'm trying to say is that we don't know when we might die. Life i rather unexpected so we should take care of what's important to you. You know like keeping a close eye on them Just like Namikaze san who have two adorable little kids, No? Even you are way too young. You should enjoy your life more. We never know when one might die."

"Orochimaru" Naruto clenched his fists and bit his lips hard while looking at Orochimaru with killing intent. It was rather strange how very quickly Gaara was getting up growling with Shikamaru on brink of punching that old man. Guren and Yukimaru's guns were out pointing and Kakashi along with Temari, guns out pointing on Orochimaru and Kabuto with oh... Samui's knife on Orochimaru's neck. When the hell did she slipped there. Naruto bit his lips and tried to control the absolute blood lust he felt. It suffocated him. His hands twitched with the pent up emotion. He wanted to kill that man and he wanted to do it now. How dare he talk about his innocent kids this way? How DARE this weakling threatened him!

"You shouldn't be so careless with the choice of your words _Orochimaru-san_ " Samui's tone was casual yet the chilling way she said those words and how her eyes looked up to meet Naruto's was way too obvious.

"Get away from Orochimaru sama this instance you pathetic vermin." It was Guren who spoke venomously yet Samui didn't said anything. Still staring into Naruto's eyes for an order.

Naruto could feel his body and senses responding to it. He could feel the scorching feeling inside him becoming stronger and more malefic. He knew that the moment he gave Samui a blink of his eye she would kill Orochimaru without an ounce of hesitance. She wouldn't care about the consequences. She would spill the blood if she was asked for the person she swore her loyalty and life too. But...

 _"...And please try to control your temper. We aren't allowed to kill outside the business. Stay blessed."_

The gentle whisper knocked on his consciousness and strangely an almost bloodthirsty smile made it's way on his lips. Naruto tilted his head and slowly raised his hand. The moment he did it without the delay of a second Samui twisted her body like a professional gymnastic and in a swift move both Yukimaru and Guren's guns were snatched away. Guren tried to resist but their level was a bit too different. Yukimaru just clicked his tongue and didn't even tried to fight back. Well they couldn't fight back for real. They were in a public place. A very quieter and secluded VIP corner yet still a public place.

"I think you should seriously take in consideration what Samui said." Naruto's vicious grin and his lifeless gaze was what made the temperature suddenly dropped many degrees. Even Orochimaru looked at loss for what to say or may be it was the impact of having the tip of a knife so close to his throat.

"This little stunt doesn't mean a thing." Orochimaru gritted out, completely outraged and shaking with either fear or rage.

"You know Orochimaru-san this little stunt might not mean a thing but if the video of you threatening us got out, you might be ruined." Shikamaru's voice was quite but when he had said it, a thick silence fell on the table. They saw how Kabuto paled and Orochimaru sucked in a sharp breath.

"You wouldn't.." Orochimaru said almost mumbling. Naruto could feel Guren and Yukimaru's intense glares at them too.

"Uh.. Why don't we all calm down. Let's all discuss it like gentlemen." Kabuto voice was hoarse and sounded a bit too artificial.

"I think we have talked enough we will be taking our leave now." It was Gaara who stood up pushing his seat a bit too roughly. Naruto looked at all of them coldly and then got up too. It was better to leave because everyone was heated up a bit too much.

"I think that would be wise after how today's meeting has ended." Naruto said rather harshly and irritated. Shikamaru also quickly followed them with Kakashi and Samui hot on their foots. Naruto looked aside to gesture Shira who was sitting on an other table the rest of them also dispersed in the restaurant. They quickly left the restaurant and made their way toward the parking.

"Mitsuki-can never came back huh." Kakashi mused,"Of course Orochimaru wouldn't want Mitsuki to witness his this twisted personality."

"Who cares about that. I'm so damn furious at that bastard. How dare he!" Temari fumed while the walked behind Naruto Shikamaru and Gaara.

"I'm happy that we didn't have to resole to violence." Samui shrugged.

"You bet cause I hate cleaning up afterwards." Omoi smirked and Karui just rolled her eyes. While they bantered Naruto spoke up.

"You shouldn't have given the video comment Nara. I know you were recording it with those camera's in your buttons but I never thought you would actually threaten them with this." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who looked composed but Naruto using his surname meant that he wasn't happy with his decision,"Orochimaru might try t harm you now. Double your security."

"I know I just got too pissed when he said those things." Shikamaru sighed with a troubled expression.

"Hn. I'll be sending Omoi and Atsui with don't use train for a while and stay closer to them all the time." Naruto quickly ordered and Shikamaru only grunted in response. It was already getting a bit late and after Boruto's episode last night he really wanted to go back quickly and spend time with them.

"Gaara talk with Mei and start preparing to announce the alliance of Imperial Rule with Green Japan and Japan National party." Naruto turned toward Gaara and said it while the man nodded.

"I'm on it." Gaara nodded. "We need a joint meeting with both parties though."

"Yeah do that. It's better to be on same page when we announce it. But do it quick." Naruto nodded with a serious expression on his they were exchanging words Temari slipped closer to Shikamaru and kissed him on lips who seemed to be surprised.

"Please don't use your heart to decide ever other than when you are with me." Temari smirked and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes while other snickered.

After that all of them got into their respective rides. Shikamaru called his driver and because Shikamaru didn't live that far off, the ride was quick to arrive. Just as Naruto has ordered, Omoi and Atsui went with Shikamaru while other got into their rides. Once in the car Naruto let his body relax. He was still quite angry and pissed off and going home and spending time with his kids seemed so good. The meeting with Orochimaru had turned out to be a mistake. He couldn't believe that man's nerve to threaten him.

But Naruto knew that he didn't had enough time. Things were escalating quickly. He had to do something before it got out of hand but before that he had to find Itachi and Izumi and send them was losing time way too quickly...

* * *

 _"Nnn..Mmmph.. Mmmm.."_

 _The boys breathing was ragged. He felt like his bones had been broken and he could feel the itching in his skin no in fact the blood inside his veins was itching. And he could smell that nausea-tic smell of sexual fluids and drugs in the air. His throat was dry and his chest was hurting. he could feel his stomach knotting inside with hunger and thirst. What was the last time he had eaten? May be two days ago and water? He couldn't remember. His chained wrist were bruised and the gauge in his mouth felt too uncomfortable. His body was sticky with semen and fact he could feel that disgusting liquid leaking out side from his abused hole too, dripping from it due to the excess._

 _He tried to shuffle but flinched with the stabbing pain in his back. He could feel like his insides have been ripped apart. He felt miserable and hopeless beyond belief. How many days had it been since he came here? How many day since that torture began?_

 _He was beaten to a bloody pulp before those people blindfolded him, cuffing his hands and stuffing his mouth with a gauge. His injuries weren't treated, in fact those people kept on injecting him with drugs, cutting his meal more and more, making his mind hazy and out of squirmed again.. He knew he shouldn't want it but fuck he needed it. Just one injection and the itching would go away. If he wasn't chained he was so sure he would have clawed and ripped his skin. He could feel the goose bumps breaking on his skin and the sweat was tickling down. His body shook and he could feel his eyes stinging under the blindfold. The feeling was slowly becoming more and more unbearable. He could feel his body shaking and becoming a trembling mess, yet his blood felt like it had caught fire. He needed it so bad. A muffled sob broke out of his mouth. He squirmed and the chains rattled. His body was sore and he could feel it throbbing with the previous beating yet the other feeling overwhelmed him. No amount of pain was enough to make him forget that fucking craving. He felt so miserable like this. But he couldn't live without that any more. H e was going to die._

 _Shit.. Where were they? He needed just one shot. They knew it right? They knew what he was going through. Why couldn't they fucking give him just one shot? He squirmed with his weak body almost giving out and he sobbed even more. That was when he heard it._

 _'Thump..Thump..' The sound of foot steps and reacting to that sound his body burnt even more with the need. The agonizing feeling was becoming a bit too much for him to bear. He needed it. He needed it now!_

 _"Ah he looks dirty." It was an unfamiliar sound and the boy unconsciously tried to hide his naked body by twisting it. He felt like he would die with the anxiousness."But still he is turning me on so much with his condition. Just look at him, so fragile, shaking and what's with this. His body is blue and black and he stinks of semen." The boy squirmed even more with fear. 'NO. NO. NOT AGAIN'._

 _"I thought you said he is turning you on." The other man whose voice with he have become familiar with spoke and boy flinched. This wasn't good. He didn't wanted it. His body hurt so much and he was feeling so weak. Please no more._

 _"He is. I like when they become dirty. Him being this blue and black means that even if I add some too it wouldn't be too noticeable. No?" He could hear the wicked tone and he shook with the horror. He tried to scream but it was all muffled._

 _"Yes indeed. He is all yours. Ah But please remove his blindfold before you fuck him and after you are finished inject him with this." The man said and the boy tried to squirm away. His body and shaking, tremor going through and his eyes a mess with tears._

 _"Inject him but how?" The man asked while the boy could feel the foot steps getting closer._

 _"Just stab it" The other guy said yawning. "The bed's there in that room and this is the key. You can remove it from the pint but you can't remove the cuffs. That's all. Enjoy it to your fullest." Boy's body shook even more on the implication. He heard the foot steps going away and his heart felt like it might stop._

 _He heard the ratting of his chains being opened and then his arm was being grabbed. The boy resisted, trying his best to not take another step but the man dragged him nevertheless with his brutal strength._

 _"Mmphh..NNgghh." The body tried to scream but it was no use. His body was sweaty and sticky, and he was hurting like a truck had hit him and then there was that burning need. He also couldn't see, making him even more vulnerable._

 _"So feisty." He was thrown over the soft bed. But he didn't had the time to enjoy the soft feeling. The horror of what was going to happen to him was intense. He tried to get up and stumble away as much he could with all chains and his wrists cuffed. He could feel his chains being pulled and locked with the bars of the bed. The boy tried to get away but was pushed down roughly. His blindfold was roughly removed and the boy looked with horror on the man who was hovering over him with a glint in his eyes. The man was muscular and had a very pale almost sickly skin color with gray eyes and dark short hairs. The man looked insane with how dilated his pupils were. The boy trembled with sweat breaking over his skin and tears flowing down without restrain, His blue eyes were dulled and blood shot with swelling in them, a sign of constant crying."Sshhh...Don't struggle too much. It's not gonna do ya any good. Be a good boy and spread your legs. Let me do for what I have paid." The vicious grin which followed those words made the squirming a lot more. He would die.. 'No No.. He didn't wanted to. he had to run away.. He had to do it now.'_

 _"Tch.. and I warned you too." The man sounded bored. The boys eyes were wide with horror while the man stripped and then climbed on the bed again, throwing some stuff on the bed too. The boy tried to stumble away and tried to roll so he could safe himself but he was roughly pulled back and was tossed on his back. His legs were roughly pulled apart. In his present condition while he was having withdrawal and was weak because of not eating and dehydration and not to mention his body was filled with injuries. He looked at the man with blurry image, his tears staining his face. The man looked at him holding him down with his weight and leaning between his legs, naked, with his member touching the insides of the boy's thighs. The boy could only cry with muffles sobs._

 _"Do you know about blood play?" The voice was quite but the grin which followed it was insane. The boys body trembled with didn't liked the sound of it."Let me show you then." The man grinned while picking up the knife and looking at it like it was some thing so precious to him. Making the body pressed beneath him tremble. The boy looked like he would throw up if it wasn't for the gauge._

 _The knife was slowly brought to his bruised chest and then that man slowly pressed the knife to the body. The boy's body went still. Not even breathing loudly all the while tears flowing from his eyes. It stung and his breath hitched with the slight wasn't that painful still his body started to shake, almost like he was losing control of it, He looked at his chest where he could see the blood seeping out, He struggled to get away but he knew it was futile, 'Kamisama, Kamisama, Kamisama, Please help me.'_

 _"Oh Jesus look at this blood. So beautiful and the smell of it.." The boy could feel the man's cock swelling and rubbing on his own semi hard member and on his thighs. 'Disgusting' Why couldn't he die for once and all? 'Please someone kill me. Please. I can't do this anymore. Please Oh Kamisama please.' His body was shaking terribly and he felt like his insides were twisting but the man didn't stop, he made a long cut this time from his collarbone to his navel and this time the boy could feel it. He could feel his blood flowing out. He was shaking his head with pain and the sting and tried to get away and it was when his body froze. Without preparing him even a bit the man pushed himself inside him with one swift thrust. The boy was heaving and wheezing. His throat was dry and his body felt on the verge of fainting. The man staring to thrust without a restrain and the boy felt numb to the pain of his body being almost ripped apart. The shame, The disgust, The feeling of being alone... The feeling of abandonment... He was the reason his mother was killed. He was the reason his important people suffered.. It was only logical that he would be thrown away in this hell.. No one was going to save him.. May be he would finally die today.._

 _"Ahh God.. You feel the best with how wet your insides are. Shit.. Almost like a woman..And what was that name again they told me? Ahh mm Yeah Naruto.. Naruto.. You feel so damn good Naruto.. Your blood smells so good.. Naruto.. Naruto..."_

 _'Don't call my name please.. Don't call it..' While his consciousness slowly plunged into darkness.. This was the last thing he thought. He didn't wanted to hate the name his mother called so lovingly, The name Sasuke whispered so many times.. But he didn't wanted to hear it any more.'Please don't taint my name.. Don't call my name.. Please.. I beg you.'_

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open. He was sweating profoundly and his body was shaking. The room was dark, almost ominous looking. His body was hurting like it had been hit with a truck. He got up quickly, wobbling on his steps. His sanity was on the verge of being suppressed.

He got out of the room wobbling and trembling. The dream.. No the nightmare.. He didn't have them so much now but whenever he did it was bad.. He could feel the dark feeling taking over his sense.. He could feel his hands itching to kill someone... He wanted to do it.. But No he was a father.. he had to suppress it.. For his kids..

 _'Just Kill them.. Kill them all.. Only that is you salvation.'_

 _T_ he voice echoed in his brain. His body shook.. No.. He wouldn't give in to it.. This was stupid.. he wouldn't..

 _'But the blood makes you feel good. The blood makes you feel that you can control it now.. So why not do it? Hey come on... Just take the knife and kill someone.. What about Hana? Wouldn't she look beautiful bathed in blood'_

 _N_ aruto's heart thrummed loudly. He wanted to but no. He knew that the hurt won't go away that way. He knew. He had to distract himself. And that was when his mind slowly went to Sasuke..

 _'Sasuke.. Who didn't save us.. Sasuke who was living his life happily while You suffered...Sasuke who wouldn't accept us the way we are..'_

Naruto felt the rage bubbling inside him.. Yes wasn't this the truth? Sasuke... The oh so almighty Sasuke Uchiha... Naruto's heart was hurting with the pain and his mind was in a frenzy to get rid of this pain.. Yes he would let Sasuke go but not before Sasuke understood it too.. While he slowly made his way inside Sasuke room and then looked at the sleeping man...

Sasuke was sleeping soundly without snoring wearing a Yukata and Naruto tilted his head. His eyes were dim and you couldn't see the life in them. He looked like he was far away... He wasn't in the right state of his mind...

"Sasuke would you accept the tainted me? Hey Sasuke tell me? Would you accept the me I'm right now?" The question was spoken softly in murmur. But how could Sasuke speak.. The man was asleep.

"Why are you quiet Sasuke? Please tell me please." Naruto pleaded again.. His eyes leaking water and sobbing yet his eyes looked lifeless.. Almost like he was still in his sleep. Sasuke shuffled and slowly turned away, unknowingly this snapped the delicate control Naruto had of him self.

"So You turned away.. Is that your answer...?" Naruto's voice trembled and his body shook... "You shouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have turned away." Naruto mumbled the words hollowly with his face twisting in agony. He slowly slipped out of his robe, picking up the sash he closed t the bed. All the while softly mumbling,"Unforgivable, Unforgivable,Unforgivable..."

TBC...

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't added the warning cause you guys know this is a dark fic so you should have known this was coming. What do you think about this chapter? I don't know if I was able to explain it fully but I did my mbest Oh and the chapter is un-beta'd.**

 **Leave a comment if you like the chapter and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy**

 **ADIOS~**


	11. Apologies all in vain

**BLINDFOLD**

 ** _"I have been to hell and back. I have seen the edge. I have seen the dark side of life."_**

 ** _Chapter 11: Apologies all in vain_**

 _"Sasuke would you accept the tainted me? Hey Sasuke tell me? Would you accept the me I'm right now?" The question was spoken softly in murmur. But how could Sasuke speak.. The man was asleep._

 _"Why are you quiet Sasuke? Please tell me please." Naruto pleaded again.. His eyes leaking water and sobbing yet his eyes looked lifeless.. Almost like he was still in his sleep. Sasuke shuffled and slowly turned away, unknowingly this snapped the delicate control Naruto had of him self._

 _"So You turned away.. Is that your answer...?" Naruto's voice trembled and his body shook... "You shouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have turned away." Naruto mumbled the words hollowly with his face twisting in agony. He slowly slipped out of his robe, picking up the sash he closed to the bed. All the while softly mumbling,_

 _"Unforgivable, Unforgivable,Unforgivable..."_

He slowly scrambled on the bed and the bed dipped under his weight. Naruto' beautiful liquid blue eyes looked like gems, shinning in the dim light, captivating yet completely static and pitiless but then again it was an odd permutation with his tear stained face. His still and cold unblinking gaze was hard yet the liquid warm tears kept on escaping his eyes and staining the handsome face.

Once he was on the bed and hovering over Sasuke's still sleeping, passed out form. His cold eyes mapped the face of defenselessly sleeping man and he leaned closer to Sasuke's body. His trembling hands moved in a slow motion, reaching toward Sasuke's limp wrists and then quickly securing them with the sash.

Sasuke body stayed motionless and he didn't move a bit, not even shuffled but it was clear that even if the man was awake it wouldn't have been different. Even in his frenzied state Naruto's every motion was strangely nimble and supple. It wasn't a conscious movement by any chance because at this point his mind had already lost it. His rational self-had been already pushed back in his mind by this mindless individual he was right now. This was the person who was called a feline in the underworld. A lion…. A lion who have already tasted blood…. Not just a wild animal but a blood thirsty beast….

Naruto licked his dry lips, his eyes half hooded and the pupil of his eyes dilated. His head was tilted on a side and his long blond locks, tussled and messy were falling on the side of his face. His tears were dry now and his exposed tan skin had light goose bumps on it, slight tremors were going through his body. His eyes had a distant look in them almost like he didn't even recognize who was laying in front of him. His face looked like it was craved on stone, devoid of any emotions or compassion, nothing but just emptiness… A blankness which could make your blood turn cold and the look in his steely eyes was enough to tell that it would be better to run away or escape while you can… Because if he laid his eyes on you then you won't be laying your eyes on anything ever…

He untied Sasuke's sash, loosening it completely and exposing Sasuke's naked torso to him and still nothing flashed in his eyes. His movements were precise and nothing flashed in those cold hard steels of his eyes. He wasn't there for games…. He was there for the punishment…

He yanked the sash out roughly making the sleeping man grunt softly yet Sasuke still didn't wake up. If it was any other time Naruto might have noticed Sasuke a bit too unnaturally deep slumber but right now he wasn't in the right state of his mind. In fact right now his mind and his emotions had been just locked away.

All he could hear was that sickening crackling in his mind…. That soft hissing and those acidulous murmurs… A silent voice pouring nasty and bitter words in his numb mind… Just like salt on wounds… It made Naruto lose control of his beast even more… His knuckles were white, his teeth clenching tightly and veins popping on his temple…. He looked murderous and all of his vicious intents were focused on the passed out man in front of him.

Naruto slowly loosened one of his hands and then brought the icy cold fingers closer to Sasuke's face. The moment his frozen tips touched Sasuke's flushed warm skin he frowned in his sleep and squirmed a bit. Naruto ground his teeth even more harshly and he almost hissed with anguish.

"You are not my Sasuke."

The words rolled out of his tongue and his body sagged a bit…. Yet his expressions became even more twisted in pure agony and his eyes flashed with betrayal and liquid fiery hatred.

"You are not him. You have no right to use my Sasuke's face to lure me. You have no right to stir my heart. You are a liar. And I hate liars."

Naruto's voice became lower and lower and colder and colder. His eyes lost even last of the light when a sinister laugh rung in his head…

 _"Let's just mess him up a bit?"_

The whisper was pacifying, giggling even a bit like a child while saying this. It always was… Because it stayed with Naruto... It stayed with him when he was alone when his demons would try to devour him whole and then that soothing yet bitter sounding voice would help him…It held his hand and would just coo him even when he would be bathed in blood. That beautiful venomous voice.

" _Break him Naruto. Make him pay."_

The voice edged him and Naruto obeyed. Pushing back his rationality he held on to the soft whisper and moved, swiftly tying the sash over Sasuke's eyes. He didn't even bother to tie it tightly. He didn't even care if Sasuke saw him tonight. In fact that would be even more perfect… He wanted to see this perfect face twist into utter anguish and hurt… He wanted to see those black pools liquefy and tear stain that pale perfect face…. A sadistic cold smile graced Naruto's lips.

Naruto traced Sasuke's jaw with his freezing, cold tips. Letting his fingers slide down to the pale throat and then he stretched his callous hand over the pale column and then his fingers slowly curled around Sasuke's throat. He slowly started to squeeze his throat and Sasuke squirmed a bit under his hold. Naruto's cold eyes narrowed a bit and the he pulled his hand back before quickly pulling apart Sasuke's legs and exposing his partially hardened member and his ass hole to him but _that_ wasn't enough. So Naruto pulled his legs a bit and then bent them, bending Sasuke's body beyond his limit. He looked at the puckered entrance with indifferent and then brought one of his hands to his own cock.

The voice kept on murmuring and in just few strokes he was already hard. He tried to thrust himself straight inside Sasuke but Sasuke's body withered a bit and well it was too tight to enter directly. Annoyance flashed in Naruto's eyes and then in next moment without an ounce of hesitance he shoved three of his fingers directly inside Sasuke's wrinkled hole. Sasuke's body trembled on incursion and he tried to writer away but Naruto's iron hold didn't let him.

Naruto rammed his fingers inside Sasuke again and again, stretching him painfully and crudely. Sasuke whimpered almost pathetically, his tied arms flailing a bit in a slow motion but Naruto didn't stopped. He glanced up at the even more of flushed face and the scrunched up nose and his temper flared suddenly. He leaned closer to Sasuke and then in next moment he threw Sasuke's legs over his shoulders, taking out his fingers roughly, making Sasuke flinch with pain and then thrusting his cock inside Sasuke's outstretched hole in one thrust.

Sasuke's body arched of the bed a bit, pitiful whimpers escaping his parted lips and he thrashed. Naruto looked at this with a sadistic glee and then without stopping he started to ram inside Sasuke. Sasuke was crying out with utter agony, his face twisting with utter pain, sweat breaking over the heated skin, his lungs were gasping for air.

Naruto spread apart Sasuke ass cheeks painfully, making the man beneath him squirm with agony and then rammed once again inside Sasuke.

"St..St-op…Pl…Ple-ase…" Broken whimpers left Sasuke's lips and he thrashed even more against Naruto's deadly grip on his hips. Naruto's eyes flared with loathing and he bent down biting hard on the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder and drew blood.

"Beg… Fucking beg as much you want…"

Sasuke cried out again, breaking into sobs when Naruto started to thrust even more roughly.

"Hurts… Hu-rts…Go..d…" Sasuke's breath was hitching and with all of the thrashing and withering the lightly tied knots of sash on his eyes started to loosen and slid down from his eyes.

"It should fucking hurt!" Naruto said bitingly and once again rammed his hips against Sasuke's quivering ones.

"Hurts… Hu-rts… "Sasuke's voice was breaking and just a mantra of incoherent mess on his trembling lips. Naruto leaned down again but this time he bit on Sasuke collarbone, making the pale man's body break into shivers of pain and a broken cry left his lips again. But Naruto didn't stop, his hips kept on snapping with inhuman strength, his teeth cutting through soft flesh and his finger nails digging into Sasuke's hips.

"Sto-p…Ple…eas…st…" Sasuke's hoarse pleas fell on Naruto's ears in vain. His body wasn't even writhing anymore, just trembling and shaking and this made Naruto frown.

"Who said you can stop crying?" With a fury Naruto let go of Sasuke hips and his hands reached out to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was whimpering softly but then Naruto's fingers took hold of both of Sasuke's nipples and then he pinched them hard, squeezing them painfully and then pulling them so roughly that Sasuke's body arched of the bed with a guttural cry.

"Nggghhh…Ahh" Sasuke's pain filled moan somehow pricked Naruto's heart... Why was he still affected by that man why…? That's when he looked up and froze at the spot.

The sash had slid down to Sasuke's neck and Sasuke was eyeing him with glazed, hooded gaze. He was blinking owlishly and his eyes were wet with shed and unshed tears. Sasuke's lips were open and he was breathing heavily.

Sasuke frowned in confusion and then suck a deep breath before his pale flushed face scrunched with discomfort and stinging pain. He looked like some caged animal… Scared and confused and then his eyes locked with Naruto's steely blue eyes and he blinked a bit dazed.

"…..Nar'to." Sasuke's voice was hoarse and Naruto's name was slurred on his tongue. He brought his tied arms up and tried to reach out to Naruto's face and that's when Naruto's eyes narrowed. He slapped away Sasuke's hands and his expressions if possible hardened even more.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto's voice was nothing but a deep growl which just made Sasuke confuse even more. He tried to again reached out to Naruto, looking confuse as ever and Naruto had it enough. He wasn't going to melt just because Sasuke called out to him. Everyone begs when they see death and Sasuke was no different!

"Nar…"

"Don't call my name! I'm not Naruto! Naruto is no more!" Naruto snarled, his hands reaching out to Sasuke's pale sweaty neck and then gripped it. But this time he didn't just gripped it, He started to squeeze Sasuke's throat. Sasuke started to chock, his insides twitching and clenching and his building with water coming out of them. He gasped for air like a fish out of water, "I'm not Naruto! I'm not! I'm not…" He was growling, his voice hoarse and breathy, sweaty tickling on his forehead and Sasuke writhed and then moaned, whimpering with pain.

"Nar'to… Hurts…" Sasuke said gasping, still slurring on his words and Naruto let out a bitter chuckle.

"It should hurt! That's the purpose. It_" Before Naruto could say more Sasuke once again reached out to him. His tied wrists rising up and then with much difficulty he stroked Naruto's wet cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't..cr-y" Sasuke said wheezing and Naruto's eyes widened, His grip on Sasuke's throat loosened and Sasuke started to cough badly. Naruto's body gave out and he fell on top of Sasuke's quivering body. His broken sobs and pain wretched cries filled the room and he heard the soft hoarse whisper.

"…N't m-ad… Don't c-ry… Idi-ot" The broken, slurred words made Naruto shake even badly. He took Sasuke into his arms and his face into the crook of Sasuke's sweaty neck and let his tears out.

" It's all my fault. Please forgive me. God Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Sasuke..." Naruto's pained howls filled the room.

He kept on crying and apologizing to Sasuke like a child. His words gibberish and his body shaking. It took him a lot of time to notice that Sasuke's body was limp in his arms, his head rolled to a side and that's when Naruto noticed it… The wrenching smell of sake. Sasuke was hammered while he had did all of that!

He didn't what to feel anymore. Naruto hugged the limp yet warm and sweaty body of his ex-lover in his arms and then took deep shuddering breaths. He inhaled deeply to take in Sasuke's smells. The smell which was purely only of Sasuke... That deep captivating and soothing smell of woods and something citrus with an underlying masculine scent…. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut before he sighed and then lowered Sasuke's body on the mattress like it was something delicate.

His face was hard and his expressions icy yet his eyes were troubled and glazed. He undid the sash from Sasuke's arms and the quickly got up. He switched on the table lamp before going inside the bathroom and bringing back the first aid kit with towels with him. He cleaned both of the bites on Sasuke's junction and collarbone and put a band air there. Sasuke flinched a bit in his unconscious state and Naruto clenched his teeth, never looking up at Sasuke's face.

Once he was done with it he gently raised Sasuke's hips and then splayed over the towel there and as gently as before he lowered him. His body froze for a second when he saw blood on the sides of Sasuke's abused hole and bit his lips hard until he drew blood and then with strangely steady hands he cleaned up Sasuke and applied the balm. After that he fixed Sasuke's robe and after tucking him in sheets he left. His feet heavy and his eyes red rimmed with shadows lurking on his handsome face.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath when he heard the soft sounds from inside of Naruto's room and leaned back on the couch. His body was tensed and his eyes were narrow and coldly staring into the space.

He had been awake. It has been a long time since he could sleep. He smirked cruelly into the distance. It was a drawback of being cruel. When you take someone's happiness away, when you betray someone and when you take someone's life… No matter for whatever reasons you have to pay for it. Even if Karma is late.. You still pay… It could be simple.

Like his punishment. No matter what he couldn't sleep for more than an hour. The screams and those faces with those poignant eyes haunted him and more than everything… Kakashi racked his eyes over Naruto's room door.

He would never forget it till the day he died. He could never forget the day he has seen Naruto bathed in blood, sitting on the floor of his spacious room. That twisted smile and those empty eyes. He had looked like some broken haunted doll. He had smeared the passed out wounded man's blood all over him, laughing and giggling like a maniac.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut… That wasn't a good idea. He shouldn't have thought about it…. Those eyes, looking so innocent and lost… Kakashi had known at that moment that Naruto had been broken beyond their wildest imagination. The boy would never be same…. And it turned out that way.

It was ironical how instead of a doctor Danzo decided to send that broken boy to newly found Amatersu. Kakashi rubbed his tired eyes and sighed again.

He had noticed Naruto's distress… He knew that Naruto might have one of those _nightmares_ and he had been listening. And the voices had ceased and Kakashi had thought that Naruto had gone to sleep but the shuffling again made him wonder.

He knew that Kurama and Karin were staying in the next door apartment but why? He didn't know. Kakashi took a deep breath and that's when he felt the light vibration in his chest pocket.

Kakashi took out the device out and his eyes hardened on the name Danzo-sama shining on the screen. He slid his finger on the surface and then spoke, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Danzo-sama" Kakashi drawled out, yet his tone was respectful.

"Hatake… I heard about the little dinner." The voice was cold and eerie as ever. Kakashi let his body relax so he wouldn't accidently say something to make the man snap.

"Yes the dinner was done with senator Orochimaru san. He wanted the alliance but just like you ordered Namakizae san said no to them" Kakashi said monotonously.

"Hmm. I see so he is still an obedient little dog." Danzo's laugh was amused and Kakashi clenched his teeth. "Stay close to him. Don't let him die not until I want him dead." The voice was sneering and Kakashi felt is stomach churning.

"As you wish Danzo-sama." Kakashi's voice was low and flat and then the next moment call was cut. Kakashi gripped the phone tightly in his hand and took deep breaths. Soon… Soon he would have his chance too but until then he have to make sure of everything. He has to make sure that Naruto was strong enough so they can take down Danzo… Just until then he had to endure it... Just a bit longer…

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his puffy, aching eyes and tried to shuffle a bit. He groaned with pain which shoot through his whole body like hot burning ache and he stuck in a deep breath. His headache was killing him but that wasn't all. He felt as if his whole body was breaking into shivers and every inch of his body ached and he felt chilled down to even his bones.

His throat felt soar and it stung so badly that he was having trouble even swallowing the spit and not to mention he felt as if he has been hit by a truck. All in all he felt like crap and he was confused as to why?

What the hell had happened to make him feel like this? Sasuke tried to rack through his memories of past day and he remembered that after he had that little incident with that brute he had stayed inside until the dinner time, thinking about the fastest methods on to how he could kill that fucking criminal. And then that red haired psycho girl game to fetch him for dinner.

Sasuke shuffled just a bit and bit back a cry. He felt so damn awful that he just wanted to snuggle even more in the warm sheets and sleep away this pain but he just couldn't help feeling kind of weird. A feeling like he was missing something so he closed his eyes and tried remembering.

He remembered eating that tasteless Irish dinner and the only thing which made him swallow the crap the girl made was the sake. Sasuke had never tasted something so damn delicious his entire life. It was just enough sweet and just enough sour and then the aroma which was alone enough to make you drunk.

But while eating something struck him and that was the moment when he felt light. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Of course it was going to be difficult but he was going to make that man pay even if he had to die. And after that he let himself loose and chugged that delicious sake as much as he could. He remembered that he had gotten completely hammered and Kurama was the one who helped him get in the bed and then..?

Sasuke groaned and then tried to sit up and that's when the worst pain shot through his body. He clenched his teeth and his body trembled with what he felt. His lips parted with horror and with shaking hands he quickly undid his sash and then his arms dropped on his sides on what he saw. He could feel the two bandages and his nipples looked painfully swollen and then he eyes racked over the dark bruises on his hips. Sasuke took a deep shaky breath and tried to climb out of the bed.

He had to see what had happened. He dragged his wobbly legs and shaky body to the bathroom. Once there he stood in front of wall long mirror and saw himself with horror. His legs gave out and he slid down on the floor and he bit back a cry of pain. He took deep breaths and then looked at his haunted reflection.

His pale skin looked white a sheet yet his cheeks were flushed with temperature, his hairs sticking to his forehead, his eyes red and swollen… He looked down and his shaky hands traced his abused, bruised neck, purple blemishes were covering it and then the bandages. With a fury he took off both bandages and he winced what he saw. The skin was bruised and looked tender with swelling and the discoloration of skin also looked bad… Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if it left a scar. He looked as if a wild animal had bit him. Sasuke bit his lips but then shakily he spread his legs apart and saw horrified at his battered red swollen hole. He quickly looked away and felt his eyes stinging.

Strangely he could remember a dream from last night…. He remembered seeing his Naruto, looking just as beautiful and handsome but crying with pain…It's been so long since he last saw Naruto in his dreams and mostly it was the image of Naruto's bright sunny smile but on some days he would dream of Naruto's pained face from their last time but the dream last night… Sasuke's fists clenched and he gnawed his lower lip between his teeth. Naruto looked ... _Broken, shattered_ and _lost_. The image was enough to break down Sasuke. He didn't cry but he didn't have to. His body shook and his head was hung down.

After a while when his body started to shiver too much and he couldn't take the aching and throbbing, he slowly got up and hopped in shower. He let the warm water sooth him and then after the shower he got out and bandaged himself. He bit his lips while applying the ointment on his hole and then took a deep shuddering breath.

Once he was under the sheets he let his body relax. His body ached all over but it was nothing compared to his heart. He closed his eyes, his fists clenching.. He was going to take that man down no matter what.

* * *

Naruto haven't been able to sleep a wink last night after he came back. His eyes were misted and red rimmed from all the crying from last night. His throat was aching and not to mention his heart felt like it was being pressed down by heavy stones. Even though he felt like shit he just shrugged off all of the thoughts from his mind and got up. He rolled his shoulders and then took a deep breath.

He really wanted to go and check on Sasuke but he knew that it would be wrong. He felt strangely hollow yet enraged. How could he let his control slip just like this? He had worked so hard, so damn hard to make himself invincible. He had promised himself that he wouldn't listen to that voice. Then why? Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, his body trembled with suppressed emotions and he clenched his hands, his nails digging into his palms but he didn't even flinch a bit.

He unclenched his hands and then looked down on his trembling hands. He hurt Sasuke with his hands. How could he do that? How could he take out his anger on Sasuke? How could he act so selfishly? God he had to go back and check on Sasuke. Fuck everything! He racked his fingers through his hairs frustrated and with an aching heart. He was just going to go and take everything Sasuke had for him and then he would just hold Sasuke and wouldn't let him go. Yes… He wouldn't leave Sasuke… He wouldn't let go of him. He wouldn't… His hands on the door knob stopped.

His expressions hardened and he sneered. It looked like he was still out of his mind. What the hell was he even thinking? Having Sasuke for himself? These tainted hands and this dirtied body was no longer worth Sasuke. And after what he did Naruto swallowed thickly and shut his eyes. His hand slipped from the knob and he stood there motionless like a statue.

He heard the alarm ring and then slowly opened his eyes. His posture was tensed and his clouded eyes clear with the usual iciness. The moment of weakness had passed and he was once again in his full control. His expressions were closed off and he marched toward his nightstand to shut off the alarm. He checked his mobile and checked the messages from his party members and Tenten. He had to attend a meeting today with Aburma's and then a meeting with his party in the afternoon and much other usual stuff. He had four hours free after eleven 'o'clock and he nodded before sending a quick text to Utakata to tell him about when he will be coming.

Naruto had a quick shower and then got ready for the day. After dressing up he got out and saw that Hana was preparing the breakfast while Kakashi was sitting on a stool on the isle with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Good morning Namikaze sama." Hana said with a small bow and even Kakashi hopped off the stool and gave a small bow to Naruto.

"Rough night I assume _Naruto-Sama_." Kakashi said sipping the coffee and said in a lazy manner while Hana went back to make herbal tea for Naruto.

"Not more than you Hatake-san" There was no bitterness or mock to his words, just a simple detachment.

Kakashi didn't speak again though, just a small nod. Though Naruto could feel Kakashi's scrunching gaze on him, searching for something which Naruto knew exactly was what.

Hana placed the ginger herbal tea for Naruto and Naruto took it. The choice of tea had made it clear that Hana had noticed his slightly unhealthy and tired complexion. But she didn't ask a thing nor Kakashi.

Once Hana was done with breakfast she placed the dishes in front of them and then sat beside Naruto quietly. They ate in a perfect silent with no sound other than the light sound of chopsticks. Once they were done with this Naruto got up. It was an unspoken agreement and Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to follow him so after he kissed his sleeping angels goodbye and left the apartment Kakashi followed him closely. Downstairs his ride was waiting for him with Samui and the rest of SF. They bowed to him and then just like yesterday Samui sat with Shira in front and Kakashi in the back with Naruto. Darui and Karui were riding Darui's sports car today.

It was annoying that Kakashi was following him but Naruto tried not to show it. He had given SF direct orders to just kill Kakashi if he did anything suspicious. Tenten and even his office workers looked a bit surprised seeing Kakashi with him. Naruto just told them that Kakashi was his PA. Tenten seemed to get what was going on and didn't say a word.

"You have to check the reports about the Han & Shima franchise. After that you have a meeting with board about the new chain of our company opening in Okinawa and after that you have many other files to view but you have three hours free eleven until two pm and then you have another lunch meeting with Inuzuka pharmaceutical about the new hospital project. You have some other meetings with staff and a possible one day business trip to Kyoto about the new restaurant construction there." Tenten spoke fluidly, telling him about his packed schedule and Naruto nodded.

"You may go. I'll call you when I need you." Naruto told Tenten and opened a file.

"Should I bring you a coffee?" Tenten asked and Naruto nodded. Tenten left and Kakashi slowly sat down on a couch lazily.

"She is still your assistant." Kakashi looked sleepy but Naruto ignored it and looked back at the files.

"I'm not going to fire someone Grandfather appointed by himself." Naruto stated matter of factly and Kakashi nodded his eyes sharp.

"You do know that she gives every detail to Danzo sama right?" On Kakashi's question Naruto looked up from the files but didn't looked at Kakashi and just opened another file.

"Why else would he appoint her?" Naruto almost sneered and Kakashi shuffled a bit, laying down even more.

"You don't feel uncomfortable being monitored like…" Tenten entered with Naruto's coffee and left after placing it.

"Like a pet? No. I've stopped caring for such foolish things. I'm well aware of my position." Naruto's tone was cold when he spoke.

"She warms his bed every weekend." Kakashi said again lazily and this time Naruto did looked up, a feral, malicious sneer on his face.

"And you don't? Hatake san you are same as her. So please don't waste your energy on idle chit chat. I have a very tight schedule. I don't have time for this." Naruto did notice the way Kakahsi's whole body tensed and his eyes narrowed.

Kakashi didn't say a word after that though and Naruto was quite content with this. He attended the meeting at ten, which took two hours and left him only with two free hours. He sent a text to Utakata telling him that he was arriving and then sent another text to Samui.

"I'll be back after two hours. Please explore the company and do whatever you want." Naruto told Kakashi who raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm afraid _Namikaze sama_ but I have to follow you closely." Kakashi drawled out and Naruto didn't say a word but before Kakashi could follow Darui and Karui entered Naruto's office.

"I'm also afraid Hatake san but you are going to stay right here until I return." Naruto said coldly and then turned to his men.

"Keep him right here." His voice was low but commanding and Karui and Darui gave bows. Once he was content with this Naruto left telling Tenten that he was going to have coffee at some decent shop and then left with Samui and Shira.

"I don't trust him." It was Shira who spoke. He was quite man and spoke rarely but right now his voice had an edge.

"I feel like he is hiding something. Should I start an investigation?" Samui asked in that calm tone and Naruto shrugged.

"Do whatever you want with your free time and that was all the confirmation they got from the man. Soon they were entering in a private resident, a huge farm of oranges and other trees. A huge mansion and this was a place Naruto had bought as their hideout. It was away but still in the city yet had many secret pathways and underground chamber and rooms for Amaterasu's activities. Naruto got out of the car a bit away from the place… It actually looked like just a forest with so many trees but Naruto knew exactly where the main hose was. They had to walk the remaining distance.

They walked through the maze of forest and soon the saw a Japanese styled mansion. When Naruto came closer with both Samui and Shira he saw a familiar grey haired man playing with stray cats.

"The orange one looks like Yahiko." The ash colored hairs man slowly looked up and a small smile played on his lips.

"Leon-sama we have been waiting for you." Yagura gave a bow and Naruto nodded.

"Samui and Shira you will stay here. Feed the cats with Yagura." They both bowed and Naruto slid the doors apart and entered inside. He knew this house like the back of his hand. Soon he found himself outside the tea room in the back of the house.

"You don't have much time right so don't waste it by standing there." Utakata spoke in a gentle calm tone and Naruto's whole body relaxed. He slowly made his way inside and smiled softly. Utakata san was wearing soft lime colored loose Kimono.

Naruto closed the distance between them and took the seat in front of Utakata and gave a small bow out of respect.

" _Shisho_."

"My child." The smile and soothing tone was enough to undone Naruto fully. "Tell me why you look so pained?" Utakata asked him while preparing the tea and Naruto took a deep breath.

"There is so much. I don't even know where I should start from." Naruto said taking the small cup from Utakata and stared at the steam rising from the cup. It was soothing with the sliding doors opened and the light filtering in. The farm spread over the land and then the artificially made spring made it quite soothing scenery. Utakata just looked at his troubled student and let Naruto sort his thoughts.

"Elections are coming closer and so is my death sentence. I have to know the truth and only one who could tell is my grandfather himself. My step mother is not back from her world tour yet but she is as much of a threat as Danzo. Only those two know the truth behind Uzumaki massacre and the deaths of my parents and then there is that snake…. I'm going to get rid of him once I get the power." Utakata nodded while Naruto sipped the tea.

"Neji Hyuga came to tell me that he wants to work for me. I want you to get details on him." Naruto said and Utakata sighed.

"Sasori would be good and?"

"Sasuke… Itachi is still missing and I have a feeling that someone closer to me is behind this. Someone close and powerful."

"I'll send my own subordinates with Killer A & B and as for Danzo Kisame, Hidan and Hidan's men are on it. Whatever move Danzo makes you'll know."

"Yes but please be careful. I don't want anything happen to any of you." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and Utakata smiled.

"Don't be so coward my child. No promises can be made in our line but I'll take care of it. Trust us." Utakata's voice was gentle but his words were said sharply and Naruto sighed, relaxed.

Naruto quietly drank the tea in the presence of his father figure. He felt all of the stress leaving his body. It has been always like that. Utakata and rest of Amaterasu were his family. It was as simple as that. No matter what happened or what he did they would always be on his side. Yes it was as simple as that literally.

Once Naruto came outside Samui and Shira could practically feel that Naruto was much more relaxed. Of course they didn't say it out loud. Once they went to the company Naruto got busied in his work. He had to postpone the lunch with Inuzuka to the evening though because of some problems with the Han project.

"Yo." Kiba smiled looking fresh and Naruto gave a wide grin.

"What's up man? What are you doing here?" He asked sitting down and Kiba smirked.

"Just have to meet some jerk CEO and why are you here."

"Just have to meet some snotty spoiled heir." Naruto smirked and Kiba howled with laughter.

"So funny Naruto." His eyes twnkled with mirth and Naruto grinned too.

"I'm just charming." He said and Kiba rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"By the way how are the chibies doing?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled.

"They are good. I had to bribe them with making breakfast for them but we are good now." Naruto smiled softly and Kiba nodded.

"Let's gown to the business now. Shall we? Mr. Charming idiot so we can actually enjoy this fucking good wine." Kiba winked and Naruto laughed out loud.

"I have no complaints." Naruto said and Kiba called out to his assistant while Naruto asked for Tenten's assistance. They discussed the project and after that they talked about the alliance and about Naruto's meeting with Liberal.

After bidding his farewell to his friend Naruto climbed in his car. He was leaving for the airport when his phone rang. Naruto took the phone and the words made his body tens in seconds.

"Take me to St. Luke hospital!" Naruto bit out the words and Shira nodded.

"But what about the flight boss?" Tenten asked confused and Naruto's eyes hardened even more.

"Cancel it." The words were cold and Tenten just gave a curt nod and all Naruto could hear was Temari's breathy and panicked voice.

" _They shot Shika. I'm taking him to St. Luke."_

He knew that Temari was strong but he couldn't help but clench his fists. The war was on! He won't forgive Orochimaru for this. May be he had to eliminate that pest even before the elections but right now all he wanted for Shikamaru to be OK.

" _Don't die on me Shika. I'm coming."_

* * *

 ** _Any Comments?_**


End file.
